Gakuen Babysitter:Female Ryuuchi!
by Readingpassion-writinglove
Summary: Just trying to imagine what it'd be like if Ryuuichi had been a girl instead of a boy, with a bit of my bias mixed in. (Mostly K content, only T because I don't know. Serious Stuff.)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hello! This is my first fanfiction in a while. The perspectives changes slightly as the story goes on, and indentations indicate that. I have been wanting to do this for awhile. My fanfiction is about what would happen if Ryuu was a girl. Most of the plot is the same. The character encounters are different now that the protagonist is my story, Ryuuichi is referred to as Ryoko, known also as Rii-chan. In the story and the manga, the chairman says their names are strong. The japanese connotations behind the names mean strength, and I chose Ryoko because it also implies strength. (Go GoogleSearch!) Credit for the creation of Gakuen Babysitters goes to the author, Tokeino Hari. Except for the slight changes to some character, their interactions, and the way the plot is relayed, the author has full ownership of this manga. I am just humbly give a different perspective to the manga that I imagined.** _Italics-thoughts of protagonist;when the narrator speaks to the reader in later chapters possibly._ **(04-29/30-2016)**

* * *

My arms wrap tightly around Kotarou's tiny body. His fists tightly hold unto my blazer while I search the campus map. I was wearing the middle school uniform from my old school. The uniform consisted of a dark mediterranean blue blazer with shiny black buttons down the front, a thin white long-sleeved blouse that's cuffs peeked out from under the blazer, and a bright red tie, somewhat faded from extraneous wear. The skirt was pleated, with a gray-black checkered pattern and short white socks inside the standard uwabakis. Kotarou was wearing a small dark yellow letterman with a tiger emblem on the front. His baby-sized knapsack was strapped on tightly, and the little jeans he wore were a bit baggy on his short legs. The small sneakers he wore were the last gift he had gotten from mum and dad. My own backpack felt heavy with what meager possessions we owned. The rest of our clothes, as well as some small trinkets were all that were left from our old house. The rest of our things had been sold.

"Hm…It looks like the Chairman's office is just a little distance away now.. Alright, let's start going this way Kotarou." I take a right turn down the path towards the estate just outside the school's campus area. The wind pushes against me gently and ruffles my hair while I walk. My long brown/black hair had always made me seem different from my parents. Kotarou,who's hair was a much lighter brown,almost blonde, held more of a resemblance. Even my face seemed different. While I had large brown eyes, my parents had more narrow almond eyes. Kotarou's were always sleepy-looking. At least all our noses and mouths were the same. Other people used to ask if I was young niece or nephew rather than their child. That always made mum angry, while my dad would laugh it off and say "What, you can't tell? She's our beautiful daughter!" That always made smile, because my parents never failed to love us equally. My thoughts were cut short when I felt the chilly spring breeze. Shivering slightly, I push my hair out of my face and look down at Kotarou.

"Are you okay, Kotarou? We've been walking for a while, and you haven't taken a nap yet. Do you want to rest? Or can you keep going?" He nods his head slightly, his expression unchanging. I laugh slightly to myself. _Which one is he saying yes to?_ I re-adjust my arms to hold him more comfortably... It feels like it's been forever since I've seen Kotarou smile. When the police came to our house and told us about our parents, Kotarou was so confused. His eyes turned wide, as if he was pleading the officers to stop talking about their deaths. That night, he began to cry in his sleep for mum and dad. Now, his expression seems endlessly fatigued, like he's tired from holding up the weight of the world. I wonder if I look the same. "Well, we're almost there. It was really nice of the chairman to offer to take us, two complete strangers, into their home and look after us. They must be a really kind person. Let's make sure to thank them properly." At this, Kotarou buries his face into my chest and grips my shirt more tightly.

My parents recently passed away in a plane crash. They were never the type of parents to stay home often, and had often a carefree attitude toward life. When they had passed, Kotarou and I still couldn't fully comprehend what had happened. Then the chairman of Gakuen Academy, who had lost their son and his wife in the same accident, offered to become our guardian. Although I have only met their secretary, who came as a representative, I am extremely grateful that they made this offer to us. I was still too young to be able to find any way of earning a sustainable income for one person, much less for a teenager with an infant.

As I walk down the hallway to the chairman's office, I can't help but feel myself getting more and more nervous. The crisp white color of the surrounding walls were off-set only by the dark rouge from the carpet. It was an unnerving difference, and there was sign of dust or dirt anywhere. I tried not to care too much about the fact that I had just come from outside, and probably putting a bunch of footprints on the ground. That's when I finally caught sight of two pale ivory-painted doors. A label just above them had the words "Chairman's Office" written in big black letters, sitting precariously above. Stopping just outside, I take a deep breath. Hesitantly, I knock on the doors to announce my arrival, and turn one of the dull-bronze doorknobs. The first thing I hear is,

"Hmph. You're rather late, aren't you? You made me wait." The towering windows momentarily blind me. A commanding voice resounds the office, and I look at the source. I was surprised to see a woman sitting behind the large mahogany desk. On the desk there are only a few items. On one end sits a vase filled with vibrant flowers and a laptop, while on the other sits a clunky telephone. The woman herself appears stout behind the desk, and she rests her elbows in front of her, fingers interlaced. Her jaw is pinch compared to her round cheeks. Her whole face seems to display anger, especially her eyes. But I heard no malice in her voice. Actually, it was more like a teacher scolding their student. Her hair is what catched my attention the most….The only way I can describe it is: sheep's wool.

Unsure of how to respond, I frantically tried my best to explain.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I walked from the station to here with my brother, and the path was longer and more confusing than I expected." Kotarou turned slightly towards the woman.

"Onee-cha, Demon la-" I quickly bury his face into my chest. I shush him, then nervously look up, hoping she may not have heard him…Her stare chilled me right down to the bone. I began to bow profusely.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! He likes to read lots of storybooks, so he must have thought you were, that is,- I mean-!" She makes a quick motion for me to stop, so I do.

"Manners dictate that you introduce yourself before you begin to insult others." I swallow slightly.

"Of course, my apologies ma'am. My name is Kashima Ryoko, and this is my younger brother-"

"Kotarou. Yes, I know. Those names are quite strong."

"Thank you very much. Um, I'm sorry I hadn't said this in the beginning, but for the trouble of taking us in, I would truly like to-"

"Enough with the formal greetings. I called you here as replacements for my son, not out of sympathy."

"Huh?"

I was confused, and it must have shown on my face since she sighed slightly.

"You've been taking care of this kid in place of your parents since he was a baby, right?"

"Yes, our parents were away a lot."

"Then you know how to change diapers and give milk?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Hm. Good. Saikawa." A man stepped forward slightly. I hadn't noticed him since I was too pre-occupied with the chairman. It was the secretary I had met before. He bowed slightly. The man had bright blonde hair, similar to those of foreigners who came from abroad. His whole demeanor was very stiff, almost like a statue. He was also extremely tall, towering over the chairwoman even with the short space separating them. His glasses framed his face coldly, as if to accentuate his whole body to say 'no nonsense'. Although his face looked somewhat friendly, it reminded me of a mask.

"Yes Chairman."

"Take these two to the School DayCare Room."

"Understood." _Actually, he's fairly attractive, and resembles a mannequin more than a statue_. That last thought made me flush slightly. The woman turned toward me again and stood up.

"In this world, everything is give and take. Those who don't work, don't eat! In return for me taking care of you until you are adults, you will spend all your time outside of lessons working as this school's babysitter."

"Eh?!" I clasp my hand quickly over my mouth, embarrassed by my sudden outburst. She gives me one last chilling stare before pushing us out the door.

"If you understand, hurry up and get moving! I'm busy!" She shoves us outside. I turn towards her to thank her once more. Bowing as quickly as possible, I say

"Thank you once again!" The doors slam loudly in front of me. Silence fills the space a few moments before the secretary turns to me.

"Well then, I'll guide you."

"Ah, yes." I felt a bit ashamed that I couldn't properly express my gratitude…Are we really welcome here?

"Demon lady" Kotarou had been repeating those words while pointing at the doors.

"Hey now, what if she hears you?" I lightly scold him. Then I realize the secretary is right there, and could report us to the chairwoman. "Saikawa-san? About what Kotarou is saying-" He cuts me off cooly, then begins to speak.

"Ryoko-sama, Kotarou-sama, because we cannot prepare a car for you, please allow me to carry you over."

"What?!" I blush furiously at this strange offer. _This is very different from the attitude I thought he would have!_ Saikawa, however, bends down and holds his arms at his sides, looking very serious."..."

"..It is a joke." He abruptly stands and pats down the front of his suit. "It is not that far, so please walk by yourselves." He bows slightly.

"Oh, I-I see." _Is he trying to comfort us with humor?_ We walk down the crisp hallway I had previously entered. It's quiet, and Saikawa-san makes no attempt to start a conversation. The slow pace in which we move causes Kotarou to fall asleep. Now that he was asleep, I felt the need to ask Saikawa-san a question that had been bugging me since the moment I met the chairwoman. "Um, Saikawa-san, if I may ask, does the chairwoman have any grandchildren?" The slow pace we take is unchanging, and Saikawa-san seems unperturbed by the question. He answers calmly in an even tone.

"She does not. The son who passed away was her only child, and besides his wife, her only relatives. She no longer has any family." Hearing this, I feel sympathy towards the woman. I, at least, still have Kotarou, but she has no one. _Perhaps Saikawa-san was a close companion of hers? Would it be rude to ask? Maybe it wouldn't be appropriate to do so right now. We've only just met._ Kotarou murmurs in his sleep, and I lose my train of thought. Trying to change the topic to a more light-hearted one, I try to ask about my new duties.

"Um, about this babysitting thing.."

"We have arrived." We stopped in front of a room a fair distance away from the academy. There were glass sliding doors that had the words MORINOMIYA DAYCARE ROOM painted colorfully in bubble letters on them. A small rabbit icon was frolicking in the painted flowers. Inside the room, small cubbies for the children were placed along the wall, and a large assortment of stuffed toys were scattered all around the room. It was as if a toy store had barfed up every possibly toy a kid could want into the room. There was also drawers overflowing with diaper supplies in the far-right corner of the room. _So there's a baby inside too?_ I search the room some more. In regards to the inhabitants, there seemed to be five kids running around inside, shouting and making a ruckus…There also appeared to be..a man? I could not see him clearly though. _Is he...sleeping?_

"The little ones you will be watching are the children to the school's teachers. Kotarou will also be looked after here. The faculty was established for the mothers among our staff, but the budget wouldn't allow us to hire many people. The chairman's son and his wife tried to get the students to help by trying to establish a babysitting club. Unfortunately, we couldn't gather enough students so it never happened." I tried to imagine a man going around asking students to watch teachers' children. I could understand the reluctance.

I laugh lightly, "Hahah, I see. So she wants me here to start up the club."

"Yes. I'm sorry." Loosening up slightly, he adds,"you kinda won the poverty lottery."

Shaking my head, I grip Kotarou tighter with excitement.

"No no! As the first member of the club, I'll work hard! Please tell the chairwoman we are very grateful to her for bringing us here." He raised his eyebrows slightly, then turns his face away, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Um, Saikawa-san?" _Is he crying?_

"…No, I'm sorry, I was very moved by your admirable form." Smartly adjusting his glasses, he becomes serious once again. "I must excuse myself here. Was my explanation enough?"

"Yes, thank you."

"Alright then….I pray for your good fortune."

"T-t-thank you?" Afterwards, he walks away in a different direction than which we had come from. Although he was very stoic and made nonsensical jokes, he seemed to be a genuinely kind person, just like the chairwoman. It was just tough to see from their exterior appearances. Waving goodbye, I turn back to the doors. I shake Kotarou's shoulder gently.

"Kotarou. Kotarou, wake up. We have to properly greet them." _I'm used to looking after Kotarou. I think I can be a proper babysitter._

"I'll be okay. Let's do our best!"

"Hello? Excuse me~" All the kids who had been playing freeze. They stare at Kotarou, then at me. Then at Kotarou, then back to me. They keep going back and forth. I giggle slightly at this, causing them to jump at the sound. I clear my throat.

"Um, hello. I'll be helping to babysit you from now on. I hope we get along! Where is your teacher?" This seems to activate some sort of response. They all run as one small herd towards the man I had previously seen through the doors. Hiding, they glance over his sleeping body. The kid closest to his head yanks his ear.

"OWOWOWOWOW!? Oi, Taka, I was having a good dream! How are you going to make up for it?" Awkwardly, I clear my throat in a attempt to get his attention.

"Huh?"

"Um, a-ahem. Hello, sorry. I asked them to wake you up. From today on, I'll be-"

"Ahhh, I heard. Yoko-san and Torakichi-kun, right? The poor duo that were dragged into babysitting these brats."

"Um..It's Ryoko and Kotarou."

"Yeahhh, something like that. Anyway, I'm Usaida Yoshihito. I graduated from Morinomiya, and the only staff member here. Nice to meet you." He shakes my hand breezily. _He also looks like a foreigner_. Yoshihito-san had caramel-colored hair that was long and pulled back into a ponytail. He was tall and lanky, but not in the same way as Saikawa-san. It made him look like a weak twig. His eyes were downturned, but the way his nose curved and how he smirked made him seem like some sort of trickster. "Well, at least I'll have a nice view to look at while I watch these kids." I blush deeply. "But seriously, you're really helping me out. I have to look after this baby, so I can't really play with these guys." I look at the young girl strapped on Yoshihito-san's back, then at the mussed hair from his bedhead. _Weren't you sleeping?.._

"Usaida! Usaida!" The kids all crowd around Yoshihito-san and cling to his legs. "Yeah, what?"

"We can pway with this girl?"

"Yeah, go ahead and play to your heart's content. Introduce yourselves first."

They all began to speak at once. My mind reeled as I tried to put names to faces. The one who had pulled Yoshihito-san's ear was called Kamitani Taka. The boy seemed like a natural troublemaker and talked the loudest. He had spike black hair that went in all directions. He was Kotarou's opposite. He expressed himself impressively, and held a toy sword in his hands. He had on a green baseball t-shirt and capris. There were two other boys that seemed to be twins. They wore matching orange striped collared shirts, and had on corduroy pants. One, I believe Kazuma, had teary eyes and tugged at his shirt. The other, Takuma, had a bright and cheery expression, and was almost as loud as Taka-kun. Their hands were intertwined. The only girl toddler was Kumachuka Kirin. She has twin ponytails, and the giraffe she held was the same size as her. The black dress she had on matched her raven-hair, and her eyes sparkled with baby that Yoshihito-san primarily took care of was named Midori. _How energetic they are. So different from Kotarou, but all of them are so cute!_ Trying to hide my laughter, I smiled brightly as I replied.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Ryoko, but you can call me Rii-chan."

"Hahaha. Rii-chan~you should be careful of these brats. Oh, and call me Usaida." Yoshi-Usaida-san began to lie down again.

 _What could these cute kids do?_ "Ok Usaida-san." Turning back to the kids, I introduced Kotarou. "This is Kotarou. Say Hello Kotarou." I gently place him in front of them.

"Ah-" Taka-chan interrupts Kotarou, wielding the toy sword he held high above his head. Proudly, he tells Kotarou,

"You're the monster, okay!" Taka whacks Kotarou's forehead with the toy sword. A small bump begins to swell slightly where he was hit. _huh?!_ I look to Kotarou, trying to make sense of this. Instead of the tears I expected from pain, he seems shell-shocked. Taka-kun pushes onward.

"It's the monster Mini Gon! Double Yellow! Pink! Get Him!" _Wait, they're going to hit him more?!_ Scared, I push Kotarou behind me.

"Wait wait wait! Um, I'll be the monster. Let me play as well! Um…R-ROAR!"

For a little time, the kids blankly stare at me. Suddenly,

"GET HER!" They begin climbing all over me. I'm about to black out from surprise when they start attacking me. That's when I feel Taka abruptly lift up my skirt.

"T-T-TAKA! STOP!" I try furiously to pull my skirt back down. I tug downwards, but to no avail. Taka-kun is too strong, and too determined! The twins, noticing his tactics, then try to pull out my shirt from underneath my blazer, unbuttoning the top of it while Kirin yanks my hair and necktie in different directions. _This really hurts!_

"I surrender! You guys win!"

"Giant Gon Liar! It's not over!" Taka continues to whack me with his sword and lift my skirt.

"No, Taka-chan, I'm serious! I lost!" The kids ignore me and continue their attack.

"Ohhh, Rii-chan, you like black lace patterns? Didn't think a cute girl like you would choose something so mature." Usaida-san during this whole disaster seemed relaxed and sipped his tea as he watched. My face turned beet-red. _Not only am I being physically-assaulted by these kids, I'm being sexually-harassed!_ Trying to distract myself from the pain and embarrassment, I look around for Kotarou. He stands slightly in front of this chaotic heap, with a stern expression. The face he makes clearly says 'They're bullying Nee-chan." He charges in, only to end up tumbling backwards. Once again though, he gets up and rushes in to save me.

Only to fall backward.

"K-Kotarou, I'm fine. Go play over there for now. Okay?" _I don't want you to get hurt._

"…Mm." He nodded his head and toddled over to the bookshelf. I continued my struggle as Giant Gon against The Rangers (the kids). When I was finally able to withstand their hits, I began to enjoy myself while we continued playing. I get more and more into my role, roaring and trying to 'eat' the kids. In my haste, I didn't notice the longing glances Kotarou gave me.

* * *

"Is it okay not to reclaim your sister Kotarou-kun?" Usaida popped up behind him, hoping for a reaction. Kotarou only looked at him calmly, then nodded his head.

"Huh? No reaction? You're a tough kid. Do you want me to read to you?" Kotarou shook his head 'no' furiously. Unsure of what to do, Usaida crouched next to him in thought. Sighing, he pet Kotarou's head. "If you don't call out to her properly, she won't notice.'

* * *

Coming up behind me, Usaida-san taps my shoulder. I had forgotten about him in the excitement. "Rii-chan, sorry to interrupt you while you terrorize the kids, but it's about time I scoot."

"Huh?" The kids continued to attack and crowd me while Usaida-san handed my Midori's harness.

"The chairman is a cheapskate, so I don't get paid for staying overtime. Now that you're here, I can check out. The parents will be here soon. Or, is it impossible for you alone?"

"I…." _It's my first day here. I can't let Usaida-san think I can't handle this._ He stared at me expectantly. "I'll be fine. I've taken care of a baby before, and I think the kids like me somewhat now." This answer seemed to surprise him.

"Oh, really? Ok~I'm really going to leave, you know?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Ok then~" Taking off his apron, Usaida-san grabs a satchel from the corner and walks out of the room. "Bye~"

* * *

Usaida turns around to watch the young girl. She takes on too much responsibility for a middle schooler. "I would have stayed if you asked me. It's kinda lonely this way.. Two peas in a pods those two." Usaida then begins to head down the hallway to go home.

* * *

Taka climbed atop my head and began yanking on my hair. "Ow ow." Midori-chan cried and kicked while I tried to change her diaper. "Midori-chan, please…" Kirin-chan tried to calm Midori down by patting her head, but she was hitting her too harshly. The twins were running around the whole room, screaming as they went. _How can kids be so powerful?_ "Kotarou, are you okay?" Kotarou nods his head, his eyes staring inside a picture book. "Okay." His expression seemed to be normal, and yet, I couldn't help but feel like he wasn't telling me his real feelings. Taka begins tugging on my hair harder, so I put the thought out of my mind and go back to focusing on Midori's diaper.

* * *

Parents began arriving around 7 p.m. One by one, the children begin to leave until only Taka-chan was left. I let out a deep exhale. _Phew..I hadn't realized it would be so exhausting. The moms have finally picked them up, and now there's just Taka-chan._ Leaning against the doors, I try to catch my breath. Suddenly, I feel the doors harshly slide open.

"OI, TAKA! LET"S GO!" I fall backwards, expecting to meet the ground. Instead, I fall unto an upright soft/hard surface. I turn my head upwards and meet the fierce eyes of a guy. _Eeekk!_

"! I'm so sorry!" I immediately push myself off from him. I'm slightly surprised the both of us hadn't fallen back. I'm not exactly…light. However, the boy stood firmly in front of the doorway. I bow deeply and apologize again and again. _Who is this?_ I'm surprised when the guy vocalizes my question.

"Who're you?" I finish bowing enough to look at him. He has the standard school cropped hair, and wears a middle school uniform. He's a couple inches taller of me, and I crane my neck to look at his face. His eyes are intense, and I realize he is looking me up and down. Feeling self-conscious, I look down while sweeping my hair away from my face. That's when I look at myself for the first time since I arrived at the DayCare… I had taken off my blazer while changing Midori's diaper and loosened my tie right before this guy's arrival. My shirt was untucked and loosely buttoned from playing with the kids, while my skirt had stickers and snot marks. I immediately brought my hands over my outfit, and felt myself blush for probably the umpteenth time that day. _How embarrassing! Not only did the parents see me like this, a teenage boy no less! is staring right at me!_

"I-I-My name is Kashima Ryoko, a 3rd year middle schooler, and I'll be working at the DayCare from now on."

"Hm. I'm Kamitani Hayato. Our mom's not done grading yet, so I came instead. We're the same age, huh. Well, thanks for looking after my brother and co." _He seems like a good guy despite his fierce looks…He's so tall._ I hadn't realized I had been staring until Taka spoke.

"Aniki! I dun wanna go home yet! I wanna play with Rii-"

"I said we're going home idiot" Suddenly, Kamitani-kun turns and whacks Taka-kun on the head. Hard enough that I wince. _I swear, it sounded like the punch was saying BA-KA!_

"Y-You didn't have to hit him!" I pick up Taka-kun who had begun wailing profusely, and he clings to my shirt tightly. Kamitani-kun shrugs in response.

"It doesn't work if you just say it. You can smack him too if he's being unreasonable."

"No way!" I hug him closer to me.

"This guy's fine already, so worry about that kid over there. I feel sorry for him, all by himself." Kamitani-kun lifts Taka-kun from my arms, then points over to Kotarou who is reading. I stare warily at the crying Taka-kun in Kamitani-kun's arms, then looked at the corner he was pointing in. It was Kotarou! I realize I had neglected him the whole day. _What kind of sister does that?_

"I guess you're right. Thank you Kamitani-kun." He hums in response before turning around, Taka-kun finally calming down and gaining enough courage to call him "Idiot".

"See ya." The door rattles open once more, and I let out another deep sigh. I turn towards Kotarou.

"Kotarou, I'm sorry about today. I'll read to you now…Kota-" I touch Kotarou's head, and I notice he's sweating. He falls forward unto my knees.

* * *

Kamitani and Taka were walking towards the Science office, with Taka talking about the new girl "Rii-chan". The sound of rapid footsteps are followed by a voice shouting.

"KAMITANI! KAMITANI!" Ryoko runs toward them, the child from the DayCare wrapped in what seems to be her blazer. "Where's the closest pediatric hospital from here?! Please! My brother! He's burning up!" Her eyes were livid and her almond/black hair whipped around her face wildly.

"..Alright. Wait a second, I'll take you on my bike." He bent dow to face Taka. "Taka, can you go wait in the staff room with Mum? Don't get in the way. I'll be right back." Taka nodded. While Taka toddled over to the offices, Kamitani and Ryoko, carrying Kotarou, raced to the bike racks.

* * *

 _Even though I knew that he was pretending to be okay, why? Why did I just leave him alone like that?_ My eyes begin to tear up, but I couldn't wipe the tears away. One of my arms was currently pre-occupied in holding unto Kotarou, while the other was wrapped around Kamitani's stomach in an attempt to make sure I didn't fall off. I was grateful and a bit surprised at the speed in which Kamitani peddled since Kotarou and I were riding on it as well. When we got to the hospital, I swung my legs off the bike as quickly as I could. I shout "Thanks Kamitani-kun!" over my shoulder as I race into the building. The lights are still on inside, and I grip Kotarou even tighter.

 _Please be okay._

* * *

"It was probably brought on from the change in enviornment. He's sleeping right now. If he rests, then the fever should go away. There's no need to worry."

"Yes. Thank you very much." I bow deeply towards the elderly doctor. The female nurse lightly pats my shoulder.

"Alright young lady, please wait until someone arrives to pick you two up. In the meantime, Kotarou-kun can rest here."

"Yes, thank you very much." Once the two adults exit the room, I move the stool beside the bed closer to Kotarou. His face was bright red, and he shifted in the bed. I adjusted the small wet towel on his forehead. When I was assured that he was sleeping peacefully, I pull my cell-phone out of my blazer and walk out of the building. I flip through my contacts while I step outside. _I guess I should call mum and-._

 _._

 _._

 _._

My eyes begin to grow hazy and blurred. Small droplets fall unto my phone and into my palm. Mum's phone number is open on my cell, waiting for me to press 'Call'. _"What!? Kotarou's sick?! Your dad and I'll be right there! Hold on Big Sis!"_ Small hiccups escape from my throat as I use my fingers to wipe away the tears escaping from my eyes. I crouch down and try to calm myself, but to no avail.

 _I forgot._

 _No matter when I call them_

 _They'll never come home._

 _I only have Kotarou, and Kotarou only has me to protect him. Why?_

"Hmph. So you finally cried, huh?" I'm startled by the words. I hadn't realized someone had approached me. A warm hand tousles my hair softly. I lift my blurry eyes upwards.

"…Obaa-san." The chairwoman smiles slightly.

"There's no helping it, you're such awkward brats. The only ones among those left behind that weren't crying were you two and me." These words cause me to cry more deeply, and I bury my face into my hands. The hiccups have turned into full-on wailing.

 _To be honest, I was scared. I pretended I didn't believe it. That some day, they would just come back like always._

"Listen up, those who've left us won't come back. But that doesn't mean we are alone in this world. So don't think you have to stick it out alone." The chair-Obaa-san wrapped me in a hug and patted my back. I no longer have any strength to hold back my sadness. After a bit, I hear someone open a door close by.

"Ahh, good. Kotarou-kun's family! Kotarou-kun woke up and wouldn't stop crying." The nurse held a sobbing Kotarou.

"Cha…Rii-cha…" Kotarou waved his hands towards me. Through my tears, Kotarou was the only one who appeared crystal-clear.

"Dummy…Why didn't you call me earlier? Enduring it so much that you got a fever." Obaa-san lets me go and I rush over to Kotarou. The nurse has almost no time to let him go before I grab him, and I laugh a little before crying once again.

 _Hey Kotarou, I wonder if you understand that we can't see mum and dad anymore._

 _If so, then we should have just cried properly. From the start._

* * *

Back at Obaa-san's estate, Ryoko and Kotarou were sleeping deeply in one of the guest rooms.

"Hmph." Obaa-san brought the blanket tighter around the two, then walked quietly out of the room. Shortly after, Ryoko open her tear-swollen eyes and listened to the dissipating footsteps of their new family member. _Warm…_

 _We aren't really alone, are we Obaa-san?_

* * *

\- "Saikawa! What are these lackluster flowers?! This is the chairman's office! The school's dignity is hurt by these lifeless things!" Saikawa bowed slightly.

"I'm very sorry, those are the flowers Ryoko and Kotarou picked for you so I.. I will dispose of them immediately." Surprised, the chairman swipes the flowers away from Saikawa's grasp.

"SAY THOSE TYPES OF THINGS FROM THE START!"

"Is it okay Chairman?"

"Shut up! I changed my mind! Hurry up and tell me today's schedule!" Although she pretended to not care, Saikawa noticed the slight blush the chairman had on her cheeks.

* * *

"Oi! Today I brought my super cool picture book. Wa-wanna read it together?" Kotarou, who was sitting on top of my folded legs, stared at Taka-kun for a bit before nodding. Taka-kun's face lit up, and Kotarou's face, in turn, did as well. I was so surprised, I hugged Taka-kun and Kotarou from joy. This seemed to make everyone smile too.

* * *

"..What are you doing?" Kamitani-kun stared at the cluster of kids clinging on various parts of my body. Somehow, story-time had changed into play-time. Nervously, I clutched the storybook tighter.

"R-reading?"

"RANGEERRRRR RED! Kazuma, you too!"

"Ra-ra-ranger R-red."

"Red. Un!"

"I'm Red Idiot!"

"Zzz…."

"Aboo!"

"Hurry up and churn to the pink page!"

This is the Morinomiya Academy DayCare Room. Here, you can have fun and play with the kids. This is where the Babysitting Club is. New Members Welcome!

* * *

Ok, that's the end of Chapter 1! I hope that anyone who takes the time to read it enjoys the piece as much as I enjoyed writing it. I am grateful for any helpful criticisms, reviews, raves, or just general comments. Until the next chapter, I hope you have a great rest of your day/night!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: Hello again! I don't know why I updated this again so quickly, but I enjoy myself so much when I write these chapters as I read the manga. This won't happen very often though. I already received some criticism, and I am really grateful for it! There were some revisions to the first chapter that I made after reading that first review, and so I hope they** **are for the better. Like I said before, no ownership of this manga belongs to me, only the imagination used to change the characters, their encounters, and some other aspects in this fanfiction. All other credit goes to the author of Gakuen Babysitters. (05-01-2016)**_

* * *

 _"Wake up Rii, your dad and I are going to leave soon. This is the going to be last time I cook you breakfast for a while. If you don't get up, then we can't go."_

 _"…Then don't go." I remember burying my face deeper into my pillow. I was only five_

 _"Silly girl, I thought you were sleeping. Don't worry, we'll come back."_

 _"Promise?"_

My dream is cut short when I feel something climb on my face. There is a slight chill from the door-crack, and I pull the covers closer to my face. I hear Kotarou fall backwards, and the bed shakes a little from the motion. _Bed?..where's my futon?_ I disregard this thought and try to fall back asleep. Instead, I feel Kotarou's cold hands on my cheeks. "Mm…You're awake already Kotarou?" My eyes are crusty and I still feel drowsy, but slowly, I sit up. I look around me. The room is still dark, with only a faint sliver of light peeking out from behind the window curtains. The room is western-style, and there's a bureau desk, a drawer with a vanity on top, and a large dresser opposite of the bed. There was also a small table on the side of the bed that held a lamp. Too lazy to switch the lights on, I sit in the darkness, and Kotarou climbs into my lap. When I look at my clothes, I notice that instead of my usual t-shirt and baggy pants, I have on a soft vanilla-color nightdress that is semi see-through, and my hair is in two loose, low pigtails. _It's still pretty early right now, huh._ Kotarou is wearing his usual pajamas, and his hair is mussed on one side. When I look down at the bed, I start to remember where I am. _That's right. This isn't the apartment where we lived with mum and dad._ "I still can't believe it…This is a splendid room, huh Kotarou?" I pull him closer to me, and my eyes start getting warmer and more blurry. That's when the door slams open, and I look up from the sound.

"!?"

"Honestly, how long do you plan on sleeping!? Get up this instant!" Obaa-san stood at the doorway, and my eyes burned from the sudden light. She had on a thick shawl over a puffy black dress to ward away the cold. Saikawa-san was also there, wearing a cooking apron over his tie and business shirt, and a bandana tied on his head. _Saikawa-san also takes care of Obaa-san at home? Wait, besides that, it's still only 5 a.m.!_

"I hate useless things! Stop spacing out! After breakfast, take this lunchbox and go to school! You have to watch the children in the morning, lunchtime and afternoon from today onwards! GOT IT!?"

"Ryoko-sama, these are your lunches, and breakfast is prepared at the dining table." Startled, I look to see Saikawa approach me with the lunchboxes. Slightly nervous because of the thin nightdress, I bring the covers closer as he approaches.

"T-thank you Saikawa-san" I said as I accept the lunches. Obaa-san begins to get impatient, and approaches us as well

"Quiet Saikawa! Answer me Ryoko!"

"Ye..Yes." I stood up to bow, holding Kotarou in front of me. That's when he does something incredulous. He reaches up and grabs Obaa-san's hair.

"Fluffy." I froze and internally screamed. _KOTAROU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!_ Obaa-san gives us her infamous cold stare as she peers up from under Kotarou's arm.

"Who's got a fluffy head!? HANDS OFF!" Kotarou gently lets go as Obaa-san side-steps away from us. "If you say that again I'll make your head fluffy too."

* * *

At this moment, Saikawa, who had been quiet through-out the exchanged imagined a fluffy Kotarou-sama. The sight of the small boy having hair twice his size was quite comical, especially with that calm expression he always seemed to have. _Seems quite cute_

* * *

"I'm sorry Obaa-san!" I bopped Kotarou's forehead softly, and then bowed to Obaa-san.

"Hmph. More importantly, your new school uniform. Hurry up and change" She hung the Morinomiya girl's uniform on the coat hangar beside the dresser.

"Ah, since I'll only be wearing the uniform for less than a year, I don't want to waste any money on a new one. I can just use my old one." This seemed to irk Obaa-san.

"Shut up! You're a student of my school, so wear it." The gruffness in which she spoke hid her kind intentions. I bowed my head slightly and said "Thank you Obaa-san."

"Hmph." When the door clicks shut, I begin to change. The middle-school uniform is in a sailor-style. The top was a royal blue with a white line running around the collar, and a light pink ribbon just underneath the neck opening. Six shiny black buttons run down the front on opposing sides. The skirt was royal blue with a white line running on the edges as well, and had black socks about as long as my calf. It was a perfect fit. The way the cool material felt against my skin was a little uncomfortable. Looking at my old uniform, I rub my eyes with the sleeve of the new shirt. _Ah crap.. This is already the place where we belong._ Looking at Kotarou, I see he's been staring at my face, and I smile gently, one last tear rolling down my cheek.

"Alright Kotarou, let's hurry and get you changed so we can go." I open the dresser and rummage through the new clothes Obaa-san got Kotarou and I."Ok, Banzai." Kotarou lifts his arms, and I begin to get him ready.

* * *

"Hm… I liked your old uniform Rii-chan. But this suits you as well." Usaida-san was hugging Taka-chan tightly, and Taka-chan furiously tried to hit him.

"Let me go idiot!" Usaida-san was digging his chin into the top of Taka-chan's head.

"No, it's cold. But that cheapskate hag actually got you a uniform? I wonder if it's an omen." I frown slightly at Usaida-san.

"Obaa-san isn't a cheapskate!" Usaida-san actually gets teary from this.

"Rii-chan, you can only say that because you don't know how low my salary is.." I panic slightly, and Usaida-san notices this. Ruffling my hair lightly, he smiles again before letting out a sigh. "Geez, it's enough to kill all my motivation. I'm counting on you to watch Kirin and Midori." He then lies down and wraps his arms tighter around the still struggling Taka-chan. _I think it's more your fault than Obaa-san Usaida-san…._ Looking up at the clock, I notice that school will be starting soon.

"Homeroom's about to start. I have to leave now, is that okay?"

"Fuwaa~Yea, see ya later." Yawning, Usaida-san finally lets Taka-chan go and instead rolls unto his side to begin his nap. Slightly exasperated, I kneel down to look at Kotarou.

"I'll be back at lunch-time Kotarou. If something's wrong, don't hold it in and wake up Usaida-san, promise?" I wiggle my pinky at him until he wraps his hands around it. "Good." I slip my uwabikis back on, then pick up the new brown school shoulder-bag Obaa-san got for me before walking out of the DayCare room.

* * *

Various other students continuously turn to look at me. It seems like people are laughing when I pass. _Is my uniform on wrong? Or is do I stink of the countryside?_ I look down at the ground in front of me and hope that someone will point out what mistake I've made.

"Kashima-san." I look up, and almost run straight into Kamitani-kun.

"K-Kamitani-kun! Good Morning!" I hear the laughs turn into whispers as I begin to talk to him. There is also the feeling of intense, needle-like stares penetrating into my back. I'm still a bit nervous because of our first meeting, but I was grateful for the help he gave me when Kotarou was sick. _Maybe he can tell me._ Leaning forward, I motion for Kamitani to do the same. "Excuse me, but, is there something off about me? People keep looking." Peering behind me, Kamitani nods affirmatively.

none;" "Yeah, Definitely."

"Huh?!"

"What're you doing with a bunch of brats tagging along behind you in a place like this?" I feel my eyes bulge as I swerve my head around to find Kotarou and company trailing along the path I just came from. Not only that, but somehow, Takuma and Kazuma had joined them along the way, and they hadn't even been in the DayCare when I left! I turn and bend down as Kotarou hugs me.

"Kotarou!? You guys, why did you follow me? You even brought Midori-chan!" While Kotarou was busy hugging me, Taka-chan answered instead.

"Kotarou looked like he wanted to come, so we brought him here!"

"We did it!" I tried to quiet them down while Kotarou held unto my shirt. _Kotarou.._

"Rii-cha, play with us!"

"Pway with us!"

"Let's play!" The whispers were growing more intense, and instead of stares of amusement, people were glaring at us as they passed.

"Shh! Guys, you're bothering other people, so please be quiet." I could hear murmurs of 'why did she bring brats with her?' and 'what, she already has kids?' I could feel myself getting more anxious from all the attention. Kamitani-kun kneels down and grabs Taka-chan.

"Taka, if you don't shut up right now, I'll send you flying. Stop bothering others." His intense glare and clenched fist was frightening everyone, and I was getting tired.

"Kamitani-kun, stop threatening the toddlers! It's my fault for not noticing them." Take begins to cry, and suddenly he runs away from the group, shouting

"Why, why only me! ANIKI YOU POOP HEAD!"

"Taka-chan! It's dangerous to run around!" Taka-chan ignored me and kept running down the hall as Kamitani-kun got more upset. "Oi, you-" It was too late, and Taka-chan ran into someone, I got up as fast as possible, Kotarou holding unto me like some type of monkey, and just barely caught Taka-chan before his head hit the ground. I hoist him and Kotarou unto my arms and hold them tight against me as I apologize.

"Um, I'm sorry he bumped.." It had been a pretty girl around my age that Taka-chan had run into, and as I tried to apolgize, she cut me off.

"Sorry doesn't cut it." Everyone around us had stopped talking. "Why are there children in the middle school building? You are bothering everyone else at school by making this your personal playground!" Shocked by her tone and glare, I became speechless. Midori, possibly overwhelmed by all this, begins to cry, and then everyone else cries as well. I clear my head, then remember I still had to apologize.

"I, I'm sorry! I'l take them back right away! Don't cry everyone! It's alright." I try hopelessly to round everyone together, but it's obvious I can't carry them all. I look toward Kamitani-kun helplessly. "Sorry Kamitani-kun, but could you give me a hand?" Unfazed by the crying, Kamitani-kun began to pick up some of the children. "Alright."

* * *

Numerous students were talking in quiet whispers of what just happened.

"That was Inomata, right? She's in the advance class, top ranked in the third-years. Sure is tough for such a pretty face. I mean, she didn't have to be so loud and make the kids cry."

"Right! And the other girl, Kashima, her parents died in a plane incident, so now she has to watch the kids at school. It's not her fault."

"Geez, she just flew off the handle! Does she care about anything besides studying?" Fed up with listening to this, Inomata began walking down the hallway to find a quiet room to study in. With long black hair, and side-swept bangs, she was found to be fairly attractive. Her eyelashes were incessantly long, and her pale skin originated from being indoors for the majority of her days. She was about the same height as Kashima, but the confident manner in which she strode made her seem taller. From their encounter, Inomata had concluded that Kashima and her were entirely different. As she mentally compared herself to Kashima, she was spotted by Kamitani-sensei.

"Did I just hear children crying over here? Or was it my imagination?" Inomata took notice finally of her sensei's presence, and grabbed the top half of the terrifying pile of reference binders Kamitani-sensei held.

"Kamitani-sensei. There were some toddlers causing a fuss, so I warned the girl who was with them. Regardless of circumstances, it's not okay to play with toddlers here."

"Ahh, I feel kinda bad. I'm sure my son was in there as well." Chuckling awkwardly, Kamitani-sensei looked towards Inomata as they walked down the hall. "As the top student in the Advanced Class, I'm sure everyone has high expectations for you. That class has a lot of assignments with not much free time. It must be hard." Not wanting to be disrespectful, Inomata answered practically. "Lots of free time isn't necessary. Studying hard is a given when a student, no?" Smiling sadly, Kamitani-sensei regarded her thoughtfully.

"Yes, I suppose so. Oh! Perhaps you could do me a favor?"

* * *

"Ok everyone, we're back at the DayCare, so calm down now."

"Finally, we're here." One by one, the kids climb down from Kamitani-kun and I. Kotarou is still gripping unto to me tightly, so I unball his fists from my shirt and place him on ground. As I do this, I hear the relaxed breathing of Usaida-san, who has been napping since I first left. Kamitani abruptly stands up and strides over.

 _'BA-KA!'_ The resounding crack of his fist against Usaida-san's head resounds through the room.

"AUGH! Hayato!? What're you doing to your elder out of the blue?! Violence is a no no!"

"I hit people I want to hit." Kamitani-kun's fit is clenched, ready to strike Usaida-san again until I step between the two.

"Kamitani, That's a bad example you're showing to the children!" My arms are spread out in front of me, and Kamitani-kun hesitates, trying to find a way to hit Usaida-san from around me. Meanwhile, Usaida-san unknowingly takes this as a chance to play a prank on me.

"Ohhh~ Rii-chan! Thank you for saving me!" He wraps his arms around my waist and pushes his face into my back.

"Eee~~! Usaida-san!" This only seems to further enrage Kamitani-kun, who yanks on his apron to pull him off and hit him again.

"Ow~! More violence Hayato? Hey wait, why are you brats crying?" While Usaida-san listens to the kids talk about their adventure, I sit down to catch my breath. Putting my hand to my chest, I try to calm my raging heart down when I see Kotarou crouching in a corner. Crawling over, I pat his head gently. Taka-chan and the others also come over.

"Kotarou, I'll get that big fat meanie next time!"

"Shh~Taka-chan! Sigh..Kotarou, it's my fault. We got yelled at because I didn't notice you. That's why, there's no reason for you to be upset." I continued to pat his head while Kotarou, who had been breathing small shallow breaths, finally seemed to calm down.

"That's obvious, isn't it?" Startled, I look behind me to find the girl from earlier. "I don't know about this Babysitting Club or whatever? But you cam to this school after promising to fulfill this role, right? Then be more aware and do your job right." The children become frightened and hide behind my back, tears appearing in the corners of their eyes. Dumbly, all I could do was stutter out a response.

"Ah…Y-Yes, I-I should. But why are you he-"

"I was asked to deliver the lunchbox of Kamitani-sensei's child. That's it. I've done what I've been asked to do. Now then-" Handing me Taka-chan's lunch, she turns towards the door, ready to leave when Usaida-san cried out.

"OWOWOOWOWOWW! My stomach! My stomach started hurting like craazzyyy all of a sudden!"

"Usaida-san!? Are you aright?"

"I feel sick! Hayato, take me to nurse's office right away!" Usaida-san pushed Midori-chan into my arms, grabbed Kamitani-kun's shoulder, then pointed to the girl. "That means you and Rii-chan have to watch the kids!" Pushing Kamitani-kun out the door, the girl tried to raise objections, but was cut off. "If Rii-chan is here alone and one of kids get hurt, who will watch the other ones!? I'm counting on you two!" Usaida-san then sped away out the door, Kamitani-kun in tow. _He left._ Unsure of what else to do, I turned to the girl apologetically.

"Um, I'm fine here alone, so you can go back." The girl closed her eyes momentarily in anger, then opened them as she replied.

"I am Inomata from Class A. I don't intend to be irresponsible enough as to go back after being asked to do something." _But the children are terrified of you…_ Unsure of how to tell her, I opted to instead introduce myself. "Oh..Um, I'm Kashima, Class C. Nice to meet you Inomata-san." She looked at me with a cold analytical stare, and she seemed to be contemplating something. She then spoke in a hesitant tone.

"That…That baby. I'll hold her."

"What?" Surprised, I unwittingly respond to her request rudely.

"It, It's not that I want to hold it or anything! I was asked to help mind this place so I should help too!" Her voice was steadily rising louder and louder, and I could feel Midori-chan wiggling in my arms.

"Inomata-san, your voice.." I spoke in a hurried whisper. It was too late.

"Wa-Wa, WAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Midori-chan began to cry loudly, and I tried to soothe her by cradling her back and forth.

"It's okay Midori-chan, it's not scary." Shocked, Inomata-san yells at me.

"What do you mean by that!? KYAH, OW!" I look over to see Taka-chan wielding his sword and hitting Inomata-san, while Kirin-chan and the twins hold blocks, ready to throw at her.

"You baddie! I'll dispose of you!"

"We won't forgib you anymore!" Although touched for their care in Midori-chan, I felt a bit bad for Inomata-san.

"Hey guys.."

"Wha-.. WHO'S A BADDIE?" This single sentence from Inomata-san causes the kids to cower underneath the table on the other side of the room. I sigh while I watch them shiver in the corner, then notice the pool of tears gathering at the corner of Inomata-san's eyes. Slightly upset myself, I scold the kids.

"You guys need to come over here and apologize to Inomata-san. We're the ones at fault." Midori-chan quietly sucks her thumb while the other kids sulk from under the table. Kotarou silently watches the situation while Inomata-san quietly speaks, gripping the front of her skirt tightly.

"You don't have to force them to apologize. You have it hard too, don't you? Having to look after the children during your free time? How pitiful."

* * *

The look on Kashima-san's face was unreadable. She seemed to measure the word in which I had spoken carefully, before a smile blossomed across her face.

"It's not like that at all. Thanks to these kids, my little brother can play and have fun." That was so irking. I glared at her, tears steadily streaming down.

"Wha, What?" That dumb response made me angrier. I grabbed the nearest toy and hurled it at her. "What's with that triumphant smile!? I know! I know you're not pitiful!"

Huh!? Triumphant?" She turned the baby to the side, so as to avoid letting it get hit.

"They only latch on to you like that! Of course they hate me! All I can do is study well! So I have no choice but to study!" _No matter how hard I try, I'm always alone._ Fed up, I scrub furiously at my eyes, which bubble over with tears. The tiny pitter-patter of feet approach me, and I feel a small hand touch my leg. When I look down, all the children are looking at me.

"…Don't cry lady. We're Sorry. Sorry." They surround me with tiny hugs, and it's too overwhelming.

Why are you guys crying too?..I'm sorry for scaring you. Sorry."

* * *

I don't know why Inomata-san started crying like that. But tears are things that don't stop, even when you are feeling safe and warm.

* * *

Kamitani-sensei was quietly sipping tea, and opened a small pack of rice crackers. The nurse was sitting across from her, while Usaida-san was laying on the infirmary bed.

"There have been kids in the Advanced Class who don't know how to relax since way back. There's such a thing as too good."

"Ah,yes. Also, please don't use the nurse's office to play hooky." The nurse said this timidly, but took a rice cracker herself.

"Yeah."

"Usaida, it's fine now, so hurry up and go back."

* * *

"Oh, Kamitani-kun, Usaida-san. Are you feeling better now?" I whisper quietly to them as they sit down next to me.

"Don't worry, it was a temporary illness."

"Huh?" Kamitani-kun brushed the topic off, instead asking,

So? What do we do with her? Second period's gonna start soon."

"Hm.."

We turn to look at Inomata-san. Along with the toddlers, she had begun napping on the futon I had laid out. Her expression while sleeping was much calmer compared to when she was awake. I l rest my chin against the palm of my hand, unsure of what to do.

"I know we should probably wake her, but I kind of want to leave her like this.."

"Well, the kids you have to look after just increased by one. Do you best." Sighing, my head falls off my hand, drooping against my chest.

"HEY! What time is it!? You were supposed to wake me up! I can't skip class without a reason!" Inomata-san begins to yell at me the moment she awoke.

"It's a already lunchtime." Kamitani-kun, curious as to whether she had left yet, came to the DayCare room with me to eat lunch and watch the kids.

"Sorry. I tried to wake you, but you just wouldn't get up." Usaida-san laughed as Inomata-san began to lecture me about what I just said, and Kamitani just plugged his ears while munching on his riceball. The children seemed to be fine with Inomata-san. I smiled slightly.

"What, do you find this funny? Should I explain to you a student's duty?" I sigh. _I wonder if I'm going to have time to eat lunch…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hello. I still haven't decided on what pairing I wanted the story to focus on, which is why there may be multiple romantic situations with different characters. I thought of splitting the stories into different chapters for each pairing after all possible partners are introduced, but that takes a lot of commitment and ambition, and I have** **only just begun writing again. Anyways, as I said before, none of Gakuen Babysitters or the scenes and dialogue taken from it is owned by me. All credit goes to the author. Only the parts of the fanfiction which originated from my mind are mine.**

* * *

The window shudders when I force it open, and I shiver as goosebumps appear on my exposed arms.

 _Brrr… what a strong breeze.. I wish I had grabbed a coat this morning._ A pair of hands suddenly grab my calf, and I jump at the touch.

"Kotarou, your hands are really cold!" He wraps his tiny arms around my leg and sits on top of my foot. _Hah…it's only 6 a.m., and I'm already in school. I bet even Inomata-san isn't here yet._ Obaa-san had burst into my room again this morning and yelled 'Don't waste time!' before badgering me to wake up and arrive at school at 5:40 a.m. _I'm not Usaida-san, but I'm definitely NOT a morning person._ I tie my hair off into two low pigtails, stepping around the room with Kotarou hanging unto my leg as I search for an apron.

"Kotarou~ I need to start cleaning the room, and if you hang unto me, you're going to get all dirty." He nods his head, but makes no effort to separate himself from me. I pick him up and try a different method.

"How about we read a story together?" I find a stained yellow apron and grab it. "It can be any of the books! Afterwards, you can play with the blocks while I clean. Ok?" His eyes grew to the size of saucers, tinged with sparkles. "UN!" I laugh a little at his response. _A little bribery is not always a bad thing._

"Tat's no good Kotawou-chan. You can't get in the way of peopwe's work." I look to the doorway of the DayCare, and I see Kirin-chan holding her giraffe with a huge backpack strapped on her back.

"Kirin-chan! What are you doing here alone so early!? You have so much stuff!" I look out into the hallway for Kirin-chan's mother, Kumatsuka Yayoi-sensei, but there is no one there.

"I'm….right….HERE." I turn around, and a pale woman who's head is buried under her thick black hair peeks her face out and smiles.

"WAHHH! GHOSTT!" I grip Kotarou tighter while I grab Kirin-chan before running down the hallway. I make it half-way down before realizing it's Kumatsuka-sensei. _I just called my sensei a ghost._ Ashamed, I stop and turn back to Kumatsuka-sensei. She calmly stands in the open doorway and watches me return with an amused face.

"S-Sorry Kumatsuka-sensei." _When did she sneak up behind me?_ I put Kirin-chan back inside the room next to Kotarou before going to shut the window. The cold breeze made Sensei appear even more ghostly.

"Heehee, it's fine Kashima-san. I told you, call me Yayoi-sensei." I put on the previously abandoned-apron while Yayoi-sensei continues talking. "We are beginning to rehearse our play, and the stage must be absolutely perfect before the Morinomiya Drama Festival.… " I grab the wooden broom next to the door and begin sweeping as I listen. Yayoi-sensei describes how the play is a tragic romance, and that there are many aspects in which the students need to practice to fully capture the plot. I look at Kotarou and Kirin-chan, and I notice the forlorn look he has **. '** Private time with Nee-chan: OVER. **'** _Oh no, I forgot about the story…_ I mentally apologize to Kotarou and promise to read to him later. I'm so distracted by Kotarou that I almost don't catch what Yayoi-sensei says.

"The students and I will be staying overnight at school…. Because of that, I can't pick up Kirin this week…. So, please look after her…" She suddenly pulls out a large overnight bag from under her shawl and places it in my arms. _What?_

"I've already asked the chairman"

What?

"If you could take care of her this week"

 _What?_

"Outside of school…"

 _What?_

"My husband is in Hakata for work, so"

 _Wait_

"You're really helping me out."

 _HUHHHHH!?_

* * *

"Obaa-san!" I burst into her office, panting after running all the way over from the Daycare. "What's this about me looking after Kirin overnight for a week?"

"Be quiet! Who's watching the kids while you're making a ruckus?" I freeze under her intense gaze. _I don't think I'll ever get used to this._

"Usaida-san arrived and is looking after them right now. I don't understand! Why is Kirin staying with us when Usaida-san is available and responsible enough?"

"Hmph! You think _HE_ is responsible? I told you from the start that you'd be working as a babysitter all hours outside of lessons. Are you complaining?" I ball my fists on the front of my skirt until she scolds me for wrinkling the uniform.

"No, it's not that." I grit my teeth in order to not yell at Obaa-san. "I'm worried about Kirin-chan! She's not going to see her mother for a whole week! Besides, since her mother will be at school, wouldn't it be okay for Kirin-chan to-"

"Did the girl cry? Did she beg you to do something about it?"

"Well, n-no, but-"

"Then there's nothing more to discuss!" I flinch at the tone Obaa-san uses to speak. She had never spoken so harshly to me before.

"Get back to work! Stop bugging me and doing things half-assed!" Slamming her fist on the table, I lock my eyes unto hers for a few seconds, furious at the way Obaa-san was acting. Obviously done with this conversation, she dropped her gaze and sat back down to continue her work. I stood there for a few more moments, my eyes growing hot with tears.

"…Sometimes words can't express how people feel." I spin on my heel and walk out of the room, closing the door as gently as possible, knowing she expected me to slam it. _There's no way Kirin-chan won't miss her mom._ Huffing slightly, I walk down the hallway, disgusted by the way I was letting myself get so emotional.

* * *

"…"

"Hah… Saikawa, if you have something to say, say it." The chairwoman had heard the door open, and half-expected it to be Ryoko ready to argue again. Instead, it was Saikawa with more paperwork. She couldn't tell if she was happy or dissappointed to see it was not her.

"As a silent observer, I can't help but-"

"Silent is the operative word in that sentence. I am only caring for them until they are grown. Love is not needed in this relationship." Saikawa stood silently, contemplating the weight and true meanings behind those words.

"Understood. Then-"

"I mean, how can she be so stubborn! The young girl made no complaint about it, but Ryoko has the audacity to storm in here and lecture me?! ME!? I'm her beneficiary!"

"Yes,-"

"And such a crybaby! Ever since she began to stay at my home, she never ceases to stop crying. It's simply not rational for her to be upset all the time." _The way she closed the door so quietly felt worse than if she had slammed it.._

"…"

 _I know the girl is sensitive, and this isn't necessarily a bad thing. But honestly! There was no need for her to charge in my office like that!.. I don't know how to deal with these young girls. At least my son was-._

"Enough. I no longer want to discuss this. Saikawa, stop bothering me with meaningless topics."

"My apologies Chairman. I will cease speaking unless asked or requested to." Saikawa briefly bowed before resuming his position in the corner of the office. _Hah…_

* * *

I stand outside the DayCare doors trying to calm myself once again. With each step I took away from the office, the more guilt I felt at being so rude to Obaa-san. It was true that I was hurt by her words, but when I continued to think about it, she had been entirely rational. _Kirin didn't tell me she wanted to stay with her mum. Maybe she enjoys the thought of staying with Kotarou and I?..No, I can't- Ugh._ I waited a couple beats before deciding to open the doors.

"I'm back." Kotarou spots me first, and his eyes light up as he drops the plastic pepper he was holding to run to me. Bending down, I hold my arms out in front of me and wrap him in a bear-hug. "I'm back Kotarou." Gently placing a light kiss on his temple, I close my eyes as I feel the tension leave my body.

"You'we wate young wady!" Kirin-chan pokes me in the ribs with a toy knife before placing her hands on her hips.

"Hm?"

"Honestwy! It's because you'we wike this that I wowwy! Daddy is a NEET, and now ouw daughtew is taking aftew him!"

"Honey, is dinner ready yet? Daughter, come get some pocket money from me. Or better yet, give me some." Usaida-san lies on his side relaxed as Kirin-chan calls him a NEET.

"Usaida-san, you're too into your role."

"Really~? Then should we add some drama into this? How 'bout I be your NEET boyfriend instead of your NEET dad?" He quietly sits up and reaches to tug at the end of my pigtails, slowly bringing our faces closer. The blood rushes to my face as I quickly bring my hands over his face.

"Please don't tease me like this. More importantly, where did you learn that word Kirin-chan?" Kirin-chan, however, had pulled Kotarou out of my arms and begun singing him a lullaby to sleep. Thankfully, they hadn't seen us. Pushing Usaida-san's face away, I hear him remark "Who said I was teasing~?" before coming closer to Kirin and Kotarou. Kotarou is slowly drifting asleep, and I thread my fingers threw Kirin's twin ponytails, remarking how soft it is. _Well, she seems normal...Is she really okay with this?_ Turning to me, She walks over to the plastic toy food, placing them into a bowl before handing it to me.

"Huwwy up and finish youw dinnew sweetie. Then go do youw homewowk. I want my chiwd to gwow into a fine student!" Laughing slightly, I wonder, _Where does she come up with this stuff?_ The doors rattle open again, and I see Kamitani-sensei enter with Taka-chan.

"You're playing house? That's lame!" _'Ba-Ka!'_ Kamitani-sensei hits Taka-chan.

"Be nice to girls!"

"Sensei…"

* * *

School ends relatively quickly. I wave good-bye to Midori and the twins as they leave. Kirin-chan seems to grip her giraffe tighter as they leave, but she still smiles while waving good-bye. Kamitani-kun comes walking down the hallway. I seem to be an even bigger klutz than usual, because when he waves hello, I accidentally trip over Kotarou when waving back. _I'm always making a fool of myself.._

"Sorry Kotarou!" I rub the area that my heel had kicked him, and look up as Kamitani-kun calls for Taka-chan.

"Taka, we're leaving." Gripping unto Kotarou, Taka-chan refuses to leave.

"No! I wanna stay at Kotarou's house to-" _'BA-KA!'_

"Thanks for having him today too." Mentally sighing, I look as Taka-chan cries while a big welt appears on his temple. _This family.._

"Um, it's fine. We're going home soon too Taka-chan. Want to go together?" Taka-chan stops crying enough to nod his head. I look at Kamitani-kun for confirmation.

"Would you be okay with waiting for a bit? I need to clean up the DayCare room before I go." Shrugging, Kamitani grabs Usaida-san's apron and a dustpan.

"Sure. I'll help clean so we can leave sooner."

"Thanks Kamitani-kun. Kirin-chan, Taka-chan, Kotarou, you can play in that corner while you wait for us to finish, okay?" The toddlers run to the area I point to. I roll up my sleeves as I prepare to get ready to clean.

* * *

Parting ways, Taka-chan begins to cry again, and Kamitani-kun carries him under his arm as Kotarou and Kirin-chan wave goodbye.

"Alright Kirin-chan. It's a little far to walk, so make sure you stick close to me."

"Okay." As I walk, I feel Kirin-chan grip my sock tighter. _I guess she's a little scared now that there's only Kotarou and I._ In the distance, I can see the bright lights of Morinomiya's gymnasium. _Is that where Yayoi-sensei and the drama club are rehearsing?_ I stare at the buildings until the trees at the side of the walkway obstruct my view.

"Nee-cha, awe we almost thewe?"

"Sorry Kirin-chan, we still need to walk quite a bit. Want me to carry you?"

"No, it's okay. You can cawwy Kotawou though." Kotarou looks at me expectantly before noticing Kirin-chan tighten her grip on his hand.

"..Mm." Kotarou shakes his head no, and Kirin-chan's face relaxes as her grip on his hand and my sock loosen. I grin at Kotarou, silently thankful to him.

"Okay then. Don't worry you two. Nee-chan will make sure that if you're tired to carry both of you. So don't hesitate to tell me, okay?"

"….Actuawwy, I'm pwetty tiwed. Nee-chan?" _Me and my big mouth…_

* * *

"Welcome home Ryoko-sama, Kotarou-sama, Kirin-sama." I was kneeling on the ground, trying to catch my breath when Saikawa-san greets us. I was sweating heavily from carrying the two toddlers for twenty minutes. _…I'm going to die right here. I'm really going to die._ Handing me a glass of water, Saikawa-san waited patiently as I sat in the open doorway until I had enough strength to stand once again. Still slightly short of breath, I gather up what's left of my dignity and thank Saikawa-san for the water. Kirin-chan, meanwhile, has been pre-occupied in looking at Saikawa-san.

"A butwer! There's a butwer!"

"Kirin-chan, Saikawa-san isn't a butler. He's a-.." _Actually, what is his job?_

"Saikawa-san, you're Obaa-san's secretary. Right?" _Secretaries don't usually prepare meals though.._

"Call me what you wish. Ryoko-sama, from today until the drama festival, the chairman is having dinner with various representatives, so she said to let you know she will be coming home late each night. I must leave as well, but your meals have been prepared. Please enjoy them." After relaying these words, Saikawa-san donned his coat and hat and walked out the front doors. Hearing that Obaa-san was coming home late filled me with relief. _At least I'll have time to think of an apology._ It was also a bit lonely to think that I wouldn't be able to exchange good night with her for a while.

* * *

In the dining room, the plates were filled with cartoon-animal shaped food. A tiger burger patty, little boiled chick eggs, giraffe mashed potatoes, and more food that any child would enjoy. _Saikawa-san is surprisingly creative and amazing to be able to make all these cartoon animals! It's strange to imagine him doing this with his stoic expression._

"Giwaffes!" Kirin-chan stared at the tiny animals on her plate. I chuckle at the awe in her expression. _It feels like I have a little brother AND a little sister._ Looking at Kotarou, I notice he is unfazed by the cute animals, and is devouring them rather savagely.

"Kotarou, you forgot to say 'Itadakimasu first." Hearing this, Kirin-chan seems to remember something and climbs out of her chair. Running over to my side of the table, she suddenly stops and bows.

"'Thank you fow wooking aftew me. I'wl be a good giwl. Mummy towd me to be good. I forgot!" Looking up at me seriously, I couldn't help but hug her tightly.

"Nee-cha?"

"Mm.. I see. You're such a good girl Kirin-chan, doing all these things on your own."

 _How silly I feel now that I watch her. Little kids may be more grown up than I thought._ Placing her toy giraffe in the seat next to me, Kirin goes back to sit down.

"Ah! Kotawou, youw face is diwty." She tugs on the table cloth to try and wipe Kotarou's face, and all the dishes start colliding as she pulls up. _On second thought, maybe not!_

"Kirin-chan, don't use the tablecloth!"

* * *

The rest of the night consisted of Kirin-chan trying to help me. When washing the dishes, she almost dropped each one unto the floor. I ended up leaving them in the sink for the night. When taking a bath, she used the sponge to wipe Kotarou's face. Finally, when we were changing clothes, I walked out of the room to grab Kirin's overnight bag. When I return, I find Kirin had pulled out the lowest drawer of the vanity and was throwing everything on the ground, trying to find Kotarou's pajamas. _This is….more exhausting than I thought._ I bury my face into the bed covers while I lay beside Kirin-chan and Kotarou. Sighing, I prop my head up on one arm and stare at the kids. _…. I'm glad she doesn't seem lonely. Maybe it's because Kotarou is here._ Pulling the sheets up higher, I start to feel drowsy as I look at the time. 9:50 p.m. _I forgot to do my homework.._

* * *

 _"_ _Mummy! Daddy! Why are you leaving me?!" My tiny fists banged against the glass veranda doors. I could see my parents try and ignore me. I banged harder._

 _"_ _Now now pumpkin, your parents will be back soon." The housekeeper tried to move me away, but I bit her hand. "OW! YOU BRAT!" The housekeeper raised her hand to strike me, but the door opened right before she could._

 _"_ _What do you think you're doing!?" My dad yelled at the housekeeper, grabbing her hand and forcing her to stand. My mother rushed towards me, swooping me into her arms as I wailed and wailed._

 _"_ _Get out! We won't be needing your services anymore!" The woman made small murmurs as she ran out of the house, and that day was one of the few memories I could recall from my infancy. It was one of the only times my parents had come back quickly from my crying, and also one of the few times they took me with them on their trip._

* * *

Falling off the side of the bed, my head collides with the floor.

"Owww….." I slowly get up, black spots appearing in the corners of my eyes. As I look back up at the bed, I find only Kotarou sleeping. I shift the covers a little to see if Kirin-chan had hid herself under them. That's when I hear the tiny hiccups coming from the window. Underneath the closed curtains, Kirin-chan had rolled herself up into a ball and was trying her best to quiet her sobs.

"Kirin-chan" I whispered as quietly as possible so as not to wake Kotarou. Pulling back the curtains, I see her startle a little when hearing my voice. "Do you miss your mum?" She waits a couple seconds before nodding her head. _…I'm so stupid. There's no way a kid this little wouldn't miss their parents. And I missed it, exactly like the time Kotarou was sick and wouldn't tell me._ Checking the time, I see it's 10:11 p.m. "Kirin-chan, do you want to go see your mom? I'm sure she would still be awake right now." I'm about to call her when Kirin tugs on my pajamas and shakes her head.

"I'm..okay. I won't. Get in the way of mummy's wowk."

"… Kirin-chan, do you want to stay up with me for a while? You can color while I do my homework." Still hiccuping, she nods her head again. Taking her small, trembling hand in my own, we walk out of the room, both of us weighing a lot on our minds.

 _Why. Why do these tiny children_

 _try so hard to put up with so much?_

Kirin-chan and I spent two hours coloring and working until Obaa-san came home and made us go to bed. She did not mention the argument from earlier. Too scared to talk about it, I pushed it off until the next morning, slipping a small note expressing my guilt and regret under her room door. When we arrived at the DayCare Center, Kirin-chan became too exhausted and fell asleep. I couldn't take it anymore either. The stress of the situation finally took it's toll. I felt my shoulders start to droop. Kotarou, who had been sitting next to Kirin-chan crawled into my arms.

"Un?" I couldn't handle all this stress. Covering my face in my hands, I begin to breathe heavily. Then an arm wraps around and shields my face.

"You kids are always taking on too much. Why don't you just relax and cry?" Surprised, I reflexively elbow Usaida-san in the gut.

"OOF!" I turn around, and look guiltily at Usaida-san's crumpled form. "R-rii-chan, what is this sudden new reaction?" Shushing him as I glance at Kirin, I search around for an ice pack from the mini-refrigerator. Quietly, I apologize to him for my violent response.

"Sorry Usaida-san. I didn't recognize your voice! I thought you were some creepy adult about to try and kidnap the kids!" Spotting a pink rabbit ice pack (probably from one of the kids' lunchpacks), I reach over and gently place it unto Usaida-san's stomach. Holding the ice pack in place, Usaida-san turns to me, an unusally serious expression on his face.

"So, what's bothering you?"

* * *

"Well, it's to be expected. She loves her mother a lot."

"Then that's all the more reason to-!…"

"Shh…she'll wake up." Cautiously looking at Kirin-chan, I lower my voice.

"That just supports my thoughts. I'm gong to go see Kumatsuka-sensei and tell her about Kirin-chan." Kotarou pulls my sock down. "Hm?" Staring at me expectantly, I finally understand.

"Ok, if you be a good boy, I'll take you with me this time Kotarou."

"…Un." Lifting him into my arms, I leave the DayCare.

"I''ll be back as soon as I can Usaida-san. Please watch Kirin-chan until then!"

* * *

"Hmph, To bust into the drama department during camp, Rii-chan knows no fear, huh Kirin-chan?"

* * *

Opening the door to the gymnasium, I peek my head in. "Excuse me.." A pack of papers suddenly flies into my face.

"No! You need to be more Passionate~! But at the same time COOL! How. Many. Times. Must I say this?"

"Sorry Sensei!" Falling to the floor, Kotarou looks at me as I hold the bridge of my nose, blood trickling out through both nostrils. "Nee-cha?"

"One more Time! Think like you won't be able to sleep until you capture this role!"

"That's exactly how we want it sensei!" _It's already morning-time…How long have they been rehearsing?_

"Let me hear your voices!"

"YES!" By this time, I feel light-headed and embarassed of my crippled form. Kotarou runs over to a student, who then notifies Yayoi-sensei, who then walks over with a box of tissues and a solemn, albeit worried expression.

"Kashima-san…are you okay? Your nose is bleeding heavily.." She pulls Kotarou into her lap, petting his head. Stuffing tissues into my nose, I reassured her that I would be okay.

"So, did something happen with Kirin…?"

"Ah, no, she's healthy, but.."

' _I'm okay. I won't get in the way of mummy's wowk.'_ Kirin-chan's voice echoes through my mind. Looking at Yayoi-sensei, I notice the dark(er) eye circles on her face, and the strange flushed skin from staying up all night. _Oh..Kirin-chan understands how important her mother finds her work._ "She was just…"

"..She missed you last night and started crying. But she didn't want you to know and stop you from working on the play."

"I see.." _I'm sure you miss her too_ _._ "She was probably crying a lot, Were you also up all night? ..Your eyes are red." Shaking my head, I gather together my used tissues, brush off my skirt, and take Kotarou from her arms.

"I'm fine. Because I am Kirin-chan and everyone's babysitter. For all these kids who are trying their hardest, I'll do my best as well." Yayoi-sensei stared at me thoughtfully, then stood up, reaching to smooth my hair.

"….Thank you."

Beaming, I lean into her motherly touch.

"Let me start again..Please relax and leave Kirin-chan to me." _For the young kids who are keeping their feelings in, especially Kirin-chan, I'm sure there is more I can do to make sure they go through this week with a smile._


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: It's pretty much just the same thing as the last chapter. No ownership to me except for my imagination that was used to create certain scenes and describe Ryoko's point of view. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"Rii-ya…" Sniffling, I refused to look up from my pillow when my dad enters my room."Rii-ya… are you still upset at Kotarou?" I flinch at Kotarou's name, confirming dad's suspicions. "Hah…Rii-ya, I know you're smart enough to understand that Kotarou didn't mean to, but I also understand why you're upset." Cautiously, I peek at dad's face. It's stern, but also full of empathy. "Rii-ya, let me tell you something you'll need to know as you grow older. Sometimes, good intentions get lost along the way. Kotarou only wanted to help you, but he didn't know the right way to do it."_

 _"Hmph."_

 _"Hah….you're as stubborn as your mom. When you calm down, come downstairs. We'll be waiting." He ruffles my hair one last time, then leaves my room. Once I hear the door close, I stare blankly around the room. My eyes focus on the storybook Kotarou had left earlier._

* * *

"Excuse me, may I see your library card and school i.d.?" Blinking, I stare at the library receptionist, still half-dazed.

"Uh, what?"

"Your i.d. and library card. May I see them?"

"Oh, yes." I unzip my wallet and take the two cards out. While the male student checks the computer, I try to remember what the memory had been about. _What was I angry at Kotarou for?_ After scanning the cards, he slides the items to the left of the computer, typing something while watching the monitor. "The due date is inside the book, stamped on the cue card. Please make sure to return the book on time. Although, I'm sure we can be a little lenient on the time since the item is a children's picture-book." Smiling politely, he hands me the items.

"Thank you very much." I take the items, placing the cards back in my wallet, then proceed to run to the DayCare room. _Darn, it took me twenty minutes to find the children's section!_

"Sorry I'm late!" I rush into the DayCare, out of breath. "..Huh?"

"Nee-cha!"

"Oh look guys, Rii-chan is here. What do you think Rii-chan? Do you like everyone's new look?"

"U-Usaida-san…PFT!" The room was chaotic, with splatters of paint haphazardly splotched around the room. Normally, I would be too upset by the state of the room to care about anything else. But in the center of it all, Usaida-san,who for some reason was also splattered with paint, had just finished drawing a big black mustache unto Kotarou's face with a marker. The kids were all kneeling, different doodles marked around their faces. Taka-chan, who sat sniffling, had a large turd with a tiny crown drawn on his forehead, with whiskers stretching across his cheeks. Takuma-chan and Kazuma-chan had seemingly no marks until you saw them close their eyes. On their eyelids, there were hearts that had the words "Takuma/Kazuma's mine" written in the middle of them. Midori-chan had tiny skulls on both of her cheeks, while a third-eye stared at everyone from her forehead. The funniest was Kirin-chan, who had curly eyebrows elongating from her real ones, a circle surrounding her tiny mouth. "What happened to everyone? Why do they have drawings on their faces?! Hahahaha!" I latch unto the door for support, my chest hurting as I try to stop myself from laughing, with no success.

"Well, it's good to know that you find this amusing. Except for Kotarou, the kids took the paints out and splattered them all over the room, even unto me. This is their punishment. Don't worry though, this marker's erasable. I think."

"Huh? Why didn't you stop them before it got this messy?"

"Ahhhhh, I couldn't help it. I needed to rest my eyes."

"Ooook. Then why did you punish Kotarou if he didn't do anything?"

"It was so much fun, I couldn't stop." Rolling my eyes, I try to look at the kids seriously, ready to scold them. Then I see the little marks. And I burst out laughing. Again and Again. This cycle probably would have continued if I hadn't noticed Kirin-chan begin to cry. Startled, I rush over to her and kneel.

"Ahhh~ Kirin-chan, what's wrong?"

"Uwu~Kiwin was- twying to- make something fow mummy and-Taka-cha! Twied-to take the-paint-fwom-ME!~Uwuuu~" Bawling, Kirin-chan threw herself to the ground, causing Taka-chan to begin to cry.

"I-I didn't do nothing wrong! I wanted to make somedig for Anidiii~" Halfway through, Taka-chan's words became difficult to understand, and the rest of the kids began to cry because THEY were crying. Dropping my head in my hands, I felt Kotarou tug on my sleeve. I peeked at him through my fingers.

"Yes Kotarou?" He slid the library-book into my lap.

"Bo-wook?" _YES, THE BOOK! Thank you Kotarou!_

"Kirin-chan, look at this!" Briefly pausing, Kirin-chan stares at the picture book in my hands. "Your mummy's working really hard on a play right now. So, how about we do our own play?" I place it in her lap. "It'd be so fun if we invited your mum and everyone to come watch! How about it? Do you want to try?" I wait with bated breath, anxiously hoping my plan will work. Trembling, she jumps up and raises her hands, Banzai-style.

"I wanna do it! I wanna do the pway!" Her mood was infectious towards the other kids. All of them began shouting and cheering. Happy my plan worked, I applauded their enthusiasm.

"Great! Then would it be okay if we did 'Momotarou'-san? You are holding the book right now!"

"Ok! I'wl do my best!" Rubbing at her eyes, smudged ink from the marker darkens her face with intense determination. Taka-chan takes Kotarou's hand and begins to jump up and down.

"Me too! Me and Kota'll fight demons too." Playfully putting my finger to my face in a thoughtful manner, I hemmed and hawed.

"Hmmmm, well, I wonder what role would be best for you two. What do you think Taka-chan?"

"Dog! I wanna be a dog!"

"Heehee, ok then. Taka-chan can be a dog, and Kotarou, you can be the monkey, okay?

"Un."

"Now, we need a pheasant…" Looking at the twins, I see Kazuma-chan start to shake with fear.

"Daguma and I….togebber…"

"Umm…Sure. Why not? You can both play the pheasants, okay?" I bring a tissue to Kazuma-chan's face, a bit mortified I almost left one of them out.

"Pheasant with Kazuma~"

"Ohh Rii-chan~ You DID forget someone."

"Huh?"

"A-BOO!"

"Ohhh, Midori-chan! Don't worry, I know the perfect role for you!"

"Hah, let me guess, the baby born from the-"

"It's the Demon King!"

"Huh?" Simultaneously, Usaida-san and I look at each other with questioning looks.

"The baby? But that's so…ordinary."

"But-doesn't it fit? Midori IS a baby." I puff my cheeks stubbornly.

"Fine, then let's let Midori-chan choose! Midori-chan! Who do you wanna be?" Holding the book open for her, I let her look at the different pages.

"Bu!" Peering over the top, I watch as she points at….the animals?

"Midori-chan, you want to be one of the animals?"

"A-woo!" _I hadn't expected THIS situation. What should I do?_ Yawning, Usaida-san shrugs his shoulders.

"Why not let her? She can be something else. Like, a bear." Satisfied by this, Midori-chan claps her hands in approval. _I guess if that's what she wants.._

"Was there a bear in Momotarou?" Jumping at the sudden new voice, I look behind me to see Kamitani-kun. "Oi, you get nervous too easily."

"Oh~ it's just you Kamitani-kun. I can't help it! You show up at the most unexpected times."

"Sure sure..Oh, maybe there really was a bear."

"You're thinking of Kintarou, Kamitani-kun…"

Because Kamitani-kun didn't have any club activities that day, he agreed to help us with our play. I gave myself the role of the narrator, and began reading.

"..when the old woman was washing her clothes in the river, a giant peach came bobbing past." Holding the book open for Kamitani-kun, he monotonously read his lines.

"Splash sound. Oh, what a tasty looking peach. I'll take it home and eat it with Jii-san."

"That's not a peach! It's a giraffe!"

"Shh Taka-chan…Kamitani-kun, you don't need to say 'Splash sound'. "

"Whatever." Continuing on, Usaida-san lay on his side as he spoke sleepily.

"Oh, what a taste-looking peach Obaa-san. Let's cut it open and eat it right now."

"…Usaida-san. The way you portray the old man is-"

"What, are my lines wrong?"

"Well, no." I decided to let it go. _It doesn't have to be perfect anyways. Why am I being so picky?_ "The old couple split the peach open, and from inside it, they found a baby and named her Momotarou. Momotarou grew in no time at all, with skin as fair and sweet as the peach that carried her." Kirin-chan, excited that her part finally came, waited for me to give her her lines.

"Ojii-san, Obaa-san." While I was reading, Kotarou climbed into my lap.

"Ojii-san! Obaa-san!" Usaida-san yawned and closed his eyes.

"I am going to fight demons on Oniga Island, so please prepare for me a sword and millet dumplings." Takuma-chan and Kazuma-chan climbed on my head, using my hair to keep them steady, as they tried to read the book.

"I'm going to..fight demons..on Oniga Island!" Kamitani-kun hit Usaida-san, and Midori-chan threw her blocks at his face.

"S-So please prepare for me a sword and millet dumplings." Taka-chan joined Kotarou in my lap.

"Give me some miwwet dumpwings!" _He-heavy.._

"A-HEM!" _Hm?_ I crane my head carefully to look at the open doorway. Inomata-san stood there awkwardly, shuffling her feet back and forth.

"Hello."

"I..I was just passing by! And..What are you doing?" Reaching up and putting the kids down one by one to the side of me, I explained that we were practicing for our play.

"We are doing 'Momotarou'. Would you like to join us?" Thrilled by the idea of her joining, the kids circle around her.

"It's a demon! Fight the demon!"

"Who're you calling a demon?!"

"You."

"Kamitani-kun!" I had to admit though, in that moment, she had looked like a demon holding a bloody club in her fist.

"Okay. Ino-chan will play the demon."

"Usaida-san!?"

"I-I'm not a demon."

"Inomata-san, it's a role! They're just talking about the play! You don't have to do it if you don't want to." Sniffling, Inomata-san blew her nose in a tissue, then shook her head with a determined look.

"I'm not necessarily saying no.. I have no interest in this childish play! But..if you want me to do it, then I suppose I could."

"You be in the play too Onee-chan!"

"Yeah!"

"Wahh~ I told you not to pull my arms so much!" Despite what she said, she put her all into the role.

"MO~MO~TAR~OUU~! I WON'T LET YOU GO HOME ALIVE~"

"I-I won't wose!" The kids jumped unto her and tickled her.

* * *

"All right, that's all for today."

"Eh~? Already?"

"Usaida-san..We need to make invitations now to give to your parents." Handing out papers, Kirin-chan timidly approaches me.

"Can we give my mummy an inbatation too?"

"Of course Kirin-chan. I'll take it to her at lunch tomorrow so we don't disturb her practice. Do you want to come too?"

"No." _Hm?_ "I'm gonna pwactic Momotawou! Please give hew the inbatation fow me."

"! Okay. Work hard Kirin-chan!" Giving me a hug, she ran over to the tables to draw.

"What is that, a bug?" Kamitani-kun was scrutinizing Taka-chan's drawing.

"It's a dog! Stupid Aniki!" Kotarou stared at the two of them somewhat forlorn.

"Kotarou.." He looked up at me. "Do you want to make an invitation together? We can give it to Saikawa-san and Obaa-san."

* * *

Relieved at the sight, Usaida-san turned back to the twins.

"What are you guys drawing?"

"Ice cream!"

"Oh I thought it was poo or something." _You'd better come, you workaholic cheap-skate old bag. No matter how long these two wait, their mom isn't going to come pick them up._

"Fluffy."

"Kotarou, you shouldn't say that to Obaa-san.." _Show up and enjoy it._

* * *

"Done!"

"Wow Kirin-chan! You made a great Momotarou-san!"

"I DREW THAT!"

"O-Oh.. Good Job Inomata-san?"

* * *

"Mama…Kiwin…is good…" Kirin murmured in her sleep. Chuckling, I go to grab Kotarou and I see him digging through my school-bag.

"Kotarou? It's time to go to sleep, or you won't be able to get up in the morning."

"Un?" He shows me the invitation he made today for Obaa-san. I gave Saikawa-san's his invitation earlier.

"You want to wait for Obaa-san?"

"Un."

"Hmm…I know you want to give it to her, but she's been coming home pretty late this week. We didn't see her this morning either."

"…"

"Well..I guess we have no choice then. Let's stay up just a little longer and wait."

"Oo!" Wrapping a comforter around us, I place my forehead against the window panes, a slight chill seeping in through the cracks.

"Hey Kotarou. We can't give any invitation to mum and dad. Still, I think they'll be watching us from where they are. So let's do our best, okay?"

* * *

" _Rii-chan, Kotarou…Did you guys cry yourselves out after making up? You'll catch a cold here."_

"Nn…Mum?" The gnarled and wrinkled face of an old woman hovers face-to-face with mine.

"EWww-Mmmph!" Covering my mouth, Obaa-san shushes me.

"Quiet. You'll wake the brats."

"A-Ah. Yes."

"What're you doing sleeping like this? You want to catch a cold?" I search the inside of the comforter for the invitation as I talk.

"Um, Kotarou and I were waiting for you."

"Why? I thought you were still upset with me." _Huh?_ That's when I realize I still hadn't apologized to her, or properly talked to her since the day we fought. _Even though I left that note, it's not really right to just ignore what happened._

"I..I'm sorry I was doing things half-assed like you said. I'm also really sorry I let my emotions get to me and that I argued with you. After our fight, I tried to think of how to spend this week with Kirin-chan. I could never replace her mother, and her feelings aren't ones that can just be ignored so easily. So to work through her loneliness-"

"You are doing a play."

"! Yes, so, so you know."

"Saikawa-san told me the situation. As long as you can do it without causing trouble, then it's fine." Finding the invitation, I'm about to give it to her when I hear her speak.

"I'm busy, so I can't come see it. If you really want to do this, then do it properly." Upset, I'm about to say something when she speaks again. "Oh, and…I accept your apology. Thank you." Conflicted, I watch her leave the room, in and out before I could completely process what happened.

"Oohh…." Kotarou was begining to wake up.

"!"

"…Inbashashon." Shoving the invitation behind my back, I tried to smile.

"Aw, Kotarou. You just missed her. She-she came earlier, so I told her about the play already. _It's not technically lying?..Uwah, what am I saying. I should tell him straight-out she won't be there._ "Let's do our best at practice, ok? In case, she…decides to come."

"UN!" _I feel as if my heart was broken, mended, then broken again._

* * *

 _What am I doing?_ I stare at Kotarou's content face, deep breaths coming in and out of his body. Looking at the invitation, I shove it into a desk drawer. _hAh…I'm such an idiot._

* * *

I head to the theater department to give Kumatsuka-sensei the invitation. She seemed really happy when she saw it. Practice went on for several days as my mind switched back and forth between the play and the invitation. Each night after the encounter with Obaa-san, I had a difficult time sleeping.

* * *

"Kashima-san, read pg.140 of the textbook."

"Hm? Yes sir… The woman was known to be…" my mind switched to the play. "to be poor and old, living only with her husband. Carrying her laundry, she told her husband she was going down to the river to-"

"Kashima-san."

"Yes?"

"What are you reading?"

"Huh?" I look back down at my textbook, trying to figure that exact same thing. Ushimaru Yuki, a classmate who sits next to me, whispers over.

"We are reading about the empress from the year- Eeee!" My head collides with her desk as I black out.

* * *

"It seems like it was just fatigue and stress. She should be fine after a while, so please let your homeroom teacher know that she is here resting. _"_ I can hear the door slide close in the background. _W_ _ho is that?_ I try to turn my head, but the movement causes me to see stars as the right side of my temple burns and aches.

"Ooo~" I stop trying to move, and instead close my eyes.

"Hm? Are you awake?" The curtain around the bed opens behind me. "Hello?" I answer the voice without turning.

"Yes, I am, thank you. May I ask what happened?" Sawatori-sensei, Midori-chan's mother, comes into view.

"You collapsed from fatigue. What have you been doing? As a growing girl, you need your rest! You also hit your head on a desk, so it may be hurt, but the nurse seems to believe you won't have a concussion. She had to leave earlier, but asked me to stay in case you needed anything. So? How do you feel?" I try to lift my eyes up to her face, but even this movement made my head hurt, causing me to feel nauseous. I settle for staring at her hand. _What dainty fingers.._

"My head's throbbing. Otherwise, I think I'm fine, besides being a bit embarassed at fainting in the middle of class." I hear sensei harrumph.

"Well, you shouldn't have let it get this far! Honestly, everyone became so worried when you fainted. Your classmate, Ushimaru-san, began crying when she saw you fall down, and she tried shaking you awake. Evidently, this did not help. It was sweet of her to try though." Sighing, I close my eyes, bashful at the display I made in front of the class. _All this from worrying about an invitation._ I feel a cool surface touch my temple, and I startle from the feeling.

"Shh~ it's okay. Don't worry. Go back to sleep now.. You have such horribly dark circles starting to appear under your eyes. Let yourself relax.." I begin to feel sleepy, and Sawatori-sensei is suddenly replaced with mum's voice. _"Don't worry about anything else..I'll make sure no one disturbs you..Sleep now Rii."_ Right before I fall asleep, I hear a male student call for Sawatori-sensei, a boy named Inui… _Shhhh~_.

* * *

The next couple days, Usaida-san persuades me to take Kotarou and Kirin-chan home early, watching kids until their parents came. After getting some much-needed rest, I try to do my best to assist Usaida-san, who had begun preparing for the play without me. He had taken all the kids' measurements and created incredibly cute costumes for them all. Saikawa-san came with millet dumplings in order to celebrate the upcoming play. Everyone was working their hardest to try and get ready for the coming week.

Then the day finally arrived.

* * *

"Ok, are you two prepared to go to school?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, then let's go!" Walking down the pathway towards school, Kirin-chan began talking about going home.

"…And then, aftew mama's play, she'wl come and see my Momotawou-san, right?"

"Yup! Then you'll go back home with her!"

"Yay!" Watching Kirin-chan skip hand-in-hand with Kotarou, I felt relieved to know that she was happy, but I couldn't stop thinking about Kotarou. _Obaa-san never came back in time for me to try and ask her to watch the play again.._

* * *

Yayoi-sensei had saved the DayCare seats to watch the play. It was a huge success and very moving, even though Usaida-san and every kid except Kirin-chan and Kotarou fell asleep. During the intermission, we left to get ready for our play. While we were putting the kids in their costumes, Usaida-san taps me on the shoulder.

"Rii-chan, you and Kotarou have guests~"

"Hm? Is it Saikawa-san?" I brush my skirt off as I stand and turn around to see Saikawa-san…as well as Obaa-san. "Obaa-san!? But I thought-" She lifted the invitation up in front of my face.

"I found this on your desk in the morning the day you fainted." Turning it around to stare at Kotarou's drawings, she grunts.

"After seeing this, I had no choice but to go to the trouble of coming to see it. So don't mess around and finish getting ready!"

"T-Thank you Obaa-san!"

"..Honestly, it's not like I can't take time off!" Saikawa-san grabs a chair for Obaa-san, and soon the mothers begin to file in, sitting to the left and right of her. We begin our play.

"Long ago,…..-and named her Momotarou. Momotarou-san grew in no time at all, with skin as fair and sweet as the peach that carried her." Kirin-chan then stepped out, with the other kids standing behind her. _Huh? What are they-_

"The six of us awe The Momotawou Wangers!" _R-Rangers?_

* * *

"And so, Momotarou defeated the demon. Together with the demon, who had a change of heart, and the treasure, they returned to the village and everyone, living happily ever after."

The mothers applaud the kids as they bow, and Yayoi-sensei's face beams with pride.

"That was…very good…Kirin. You worked very hard."

"MAMA~"

 _Good for you Kirin-chan.._ I feel Kotarou wrap his arms around my back.

"What's wrong Kotarou?"

"Ryoko, Kotarou." Obaa-san comes up to us, placing her hand on my shoulder. "You did well. She's smiling because of you."

"! I-I didn't really.."

"Hm?"

Kotarou pops his head out from behind me.

"Ah. You did very well too. Thank you for the invitation." Patting his head, Kotarou mumbles something.

"Flu.."

"Flu?"

"Fluffy~!"

"Kotarou, You-"

"WHO HAS A FLUFFY HEAD!? Do you want me to make your head look like this too?"

"Obaa-san, we're sorry! We're sorry! He didn't-"

"Chairman, in case of a time like this, I've prepared-"

"Shut up! It was rhetorical you fool!"

"Pft~ Kotarou, you got guts to do that to the old hag~"

"Want me to cut your pay slacker!?"

"What! You cheap-"

"Chairman, please do. Even my Hayato is more mature-"

 _Oh. I finally remember why Kotarou and I fought._

"Ryoko, Have you really been letting this fool sleep!? I'm paying him to work!"

"Well.."

 _It was because…_

* * *

 **Author's Note: Inui-senpai made a very short, very silence appearance...it is not yet his time, if it comes at all.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: I mention a real-life app in this chapter, so I only disclosed the first letter. Also, the classmate that interrupts the girls' happy time is the same unnamed classmate in the manga, who is a soccer player. I don't really know what the names of these classmates are, so I made them up. I'm not confident of how I feel about this chapter, so please review to let me know how people perceive it. Thank you once again for taking the time to read this! Same disclaimer as the previous chapters.**

* * *

 _There were times that my parents would be gone for several months at a time. During those times, I would start to wonder whether my parents still remembered me._

 _"Katsu-chan..when are they coming home?" My babysitter at the time, Katsu-san, was a graduate student who was taking a break from her studies. She was watching tv, spread relaxedly on the couch while I stared out the glass porch doors._

 _"I have noooo idea Rii-ya. Probably when they feel like it?" She changed the infomercial to a kid's cartoon. She stretched her legs out in front of her before folding one over the other, her left foot on the right side of her right knee. "Why don't you watch 'Yokai-Kitsune' with me?"_

 _"I dun like that show. It's scawy." I begin to tap my pointer finger on the glass, listening to the dull thuds it made. "When will mummy and daddy come home?"_

 _"Hah…Rii-ya, I don't know, ok? Your parents are always going all over the world. Why are you so worried? Don't you like having me here?" That made me pause. I turned my head, still resting in the palm of my hand, the other frozen in mid-tapping postion._

 _"I like you Katsu-chan." She came over to huggle me at this. "But…what if they fowgot me?" Little tears fell down my chubby cheeks, and Katsu-san began to stroke my hair,_ wrapping me tighter in her arms.

 _"Rii-ya, your parents are amazing, and they have an amazing kid. They wouldn't just leave you without coming back." I hiccuped, trying to keep down the sadness I felt._

 _"Ok.."_

 _"Good girl." Scooping me up, she resumed her previous seat on the couch, her legs folded under us as she suddenly held me even tighter. "Now, let's watch 'Yokai-Kitsune', ok?"_

 _"NOOoooo~"_

* * *

"Brr~ It's freezing~" I edge closer to Ushimaru-san and lean against her. "You're so warm though Ushimaru-san." She tries to look stern as she wraps her arms around me.

"I told you to call me Yuki-chan! And I'll call you R-Rii-chan, alright?" Her face, already red from the cold, seemed to get even redder as she said that. My face was also affected by it.

"Ok, I-I'll try Yuki-san." The happiness at finally having a female friend in my class was overwhelming. I bury my face into her shoulder, giggling at the awkward position since I was slightly taller than her.

"Not -san, it's -chan~" She rubs my forearms vigorously in an attempt to warm me. _Yuki-chan's so motherly.._ Beginning to feel sleepy, I lift my head and let the strong cold berate my face.

"Wah~ Yuki-san" she looks at me pointedly. "Yuki-chan, I think you re-energized me with your warmth!" Surprised, she starts to laugh.

"Sometimes Rii-chan, you are too cute!"

 _After the time I fainted, Yuki-chan and I had grown closer. She had been worried about whether I was taking care of myself and noticed I hadn't made any friends in class yet. We talked to each other as often as possible during class, but because the rest of my free time was spent at the DayCare, most of our conversations were over phone and L***. She was incredibly pretty, but different from the way Inomata-san was. She had big, doll-like eyes with thick eyelashes. Her thick hair was a mixture of blond and caramel from her half-foreign heritage. She was bothered by the color, even though it was beautiful since it made her stand out, so she cut it into a short bob that ended just above her shoulders. She also had a healthy glow to her skin, which made her seem approachable…She was also..more developed in some areas compared to myself._

"R-Rii-chan?" I had been staring at my chest until Yuki-chan tapped me. "Are you okay? You just stopped talking all of a sudden." I stare at her, somewhat amused and thanful for her worry before giggling.

"I'm fine Yuki-chan. I guess I was in a daze again." Shivering, I continue. "I just can't seem to focus on anything in the cold. Still, at least we don't have it as bad as the boys." We both look over at the group of guys a couple feet away. Our school split the boys and girls into two different P.E. classes, but they occurred during the same period. Right now, they were doing short-distance runs on the track. I spot Kamitani-kun and wave. I think he's about to wave back when instead, one of his friends steps in front of him and waves. Unsure of what to do, I look to Ushimaru-san. "Is he waving to us or..?" She squints, even though they weren't that far, trying to make out who it is. Unable to remember the guy's name, she shrugs her shoulders.

"I think he's in our class? I can't tell. Um, but I wanted to ask you something else.. Are you and Kamitani-kun.." _No…don't say it!_ "..going out?" I fall into a crouching pose, my head resting in my hands. "Is..is that a no?"

* * *

On the boys' side, the guys watch the girls and the track, waiting for their turn to run.

"Why the heck do we have gym first period?!"

"Seriously, the frick is this!? It's impossible to be out here in shorts and a t-shirt!"

"Still, the sight of the girls in those shorts and tight gym shirts…"

"Hey Kamitani, how can you be so calm? Aren't you cold?" Kamitani who had been ignoring their conversation, turns when hearing his name.

"I'm freezing right now. I feel like I might die."

"THEN SHOW IT!" The boys kept yammering, berating Kamitani for his bland expressions before Megane-kun changes the topic.

"Well, even though it's cold, the sight of Ushimaru-san, her cheeks all red from the harsh winds, it's so incredibly cute." Aoi-kun, who had been trying (and failing) to put Kamitani in a headlock, looks over at Megane.

"You still like Ushimaru? I mean, she's pretty cute and all, but she's way too popular to notice you! If anything, Kamitani here" yanking on his arm, he forces him to join in "would be the only dude to have a chance at getting her to notice."

"Whatever." Kamitani scoffs, wishing that he had skipped and stayed inside. Undeterred, Aoi continues.

"OH? Do you not like Ushimaru? I get it, is it because of…Kashima?" Kamitani twitches at the name, his face unchanging.

"What about her?" There had been no change in Kamitani's tone, but Aoi had noticed the small twitch. Wanting to distract himself from the cold, he continues his line of questioning.

"I'm just saying, you know, she's pretty hot~" Letting Kamitani go, Aoi cranes his head to look at the girl. She had her back turned at the moment. "You have a pretty sweet deal. I mean, you get to see her playing with those kids, and the way she reacts to everything- so timid, so sweet, so cute~ I wouldn't mind getting to know her myself." Megane looks at Aoi curiously.

"What Aoi, are you falling for her?" Aoi's playful grin turns somewhat thoughtful.

"Maybe~" Kashima and Ushimaru had turned to watch the boys.

"Idiots." Kamitani turned to look at the two and made eye-contact with Kashima. She seemed to catch sight of Kamitani before waving. Before he could react though, Aoi blocked his view and waves to her instead. Irritated, Kamitani turned to Megane. "How long are you going to talk about pointless stuff?" Aoi, who continued to watch Kashima as she seemed to crouch on the ground, answered him instead of Megane.

"What else IS there to talk about while we wait? Math?"

* * *

"..got it Yuki-chan? We're _JUST_ friends. There is nothing to our relationship but that!" I had spent the last ten minutes trying to explain to Yuki-chan why her question was so ridiculous. She seemed doubtful of my answer.

"Then why do you guys always seem to be around together? Kamitani-kun doesn't really talk to girls, Or guys, in our class." I sigh, feeling as if I was being interrogated. _I can understand WHY Yuki-chan is curious, but still…we're just friends! Unless…is there another reason Yuki-chan wants to know?_ I feel a mischevious smile spread across my face as I look at Yuki-chan.

"Yuki-chan….why do you want to know about Kamitani-kun so badly? Could it be that..you like him~?" Yuki-chan begins to blush deeply as she stutters. She squeaks as she speaks.

"W-what!? N-no, I mean- I think h-he's good-looking, but no, I mean, I was just-" I laugh at the flustered response she gave me. I hug her from behind as I place my chin atop her head. Feeling at ease now that I was no longer being questioned, I conclude that that's not the reason.

"Ok ok, I understand. Sorry, I was just playing with you. So you like that kid Ryuu from your childhood, right?" Ushimaru-san seems surprised and embarassed at this.

"H-how did you know?"

"It's because you always mention him on L***!" She first mentioned him when she had said we were similar, and from them on, whenever we talked, he was always mentioned at one time or another. Laughing, I tickle her sides, and she falls forward squealing, unable to stop my tickle assault. After a few minutes, a battle ensues in which she tries to tickle me back. Forgetting about the cold, I walk backwards as I watch her warily and try to dodge her attacks, unknowingly getting closer and closer to the boys. Suddenly she stops, nervous as she looks at something behind me. _Is she trying to trick me?_ Unsure if I should turn around, I begin to fidget from the cold. That's when I feel a pair of hands cover my eyes.

* * *

 _"_ Guess who~?" I freeze at the unfamiliar touch. The voice was male, and I shake, from fear or the cold, I don't know. That's when I feel someone tug the guy away from me. Scared, I run over to Yuki-chan's side, slightly unnerved by what had just happened before turning to look at who the person was. In front of me, I notice Kamitani-kun holding a boy disdainfully, although it must have been difficult since they were the same height, while another person with glasses seemed to be scolding him.

"Cut it out Aoi! You just scared Ushimaru's friend, Kashima! Ushimaru-chan, are you and her okay?" The boy with glasses turned to us, and the two of us jolt at the mention of our names. The boy with glasses introduced himself as Megane. He was apparently in our class, and a friend of Kamitani-kun's. He was thin and lanky, with a shorter stature than the other two. His lack-luster hair was a black that bordered on gray, and from the way he eyed Yuki-chan and addressed her so informally, he seemed to be her fan. Unused to the scrutinization, Yuki-chan began to feel uncomfortable, looking to the sides of her, pleading for someone to help. I felt the need to protect her. I step out firmly from behind, then stand in front of her as I block his wandering eyes.

"If you would be so kind, Megane-kun(?), could you explain to us what just happened?" He seemed upset that Yuki-chan had not been the one to respond. He began to murmur to himself in an unnerving manner. I felt Yuki-chan grip my shirt from behind. _What is with this guy!?_ Kamitani-kun, apparently annoyed at the whole situation, answers me.

"This guy here tried to play a joke on you, and it failed." I look at the guy, his jersey still balled in Kamitani's raised fist, scrutinizing him. He had unruly, raven-colored hair. His pupils were somewhat large, giving him a playful look that accompanied a cheerful grin. He seemed to be fairly fit, his arms flexing when he lifted both to wave at me. He had been watching me the whole time, patiently waiting as I gave him a once-over. When I was done, Kamitani-kun let him go, and he adjusted his shirt, now wrinkled, before approaching us.

"Hi there, I'm Aoi! Sorry I scared you, I thought you liked jokes since you and Ushimaru-san had been tickling each other~" Holding his hand out, I shake his hand cautiously. He doesn't let my hand go.

"Were you..watching us?" He smirks, contemplating how to respond.

"Well, any guy would when there are two cute girls around." I blush at the comment,my hand still trapped in his own. _This is getting awkward.._ I stood there, unable to look at his face after hearing that.

"Oh my Rii-chan, are you cheating on me?" My head swivels around, and I see a bundled-up Usaida-san approaching us with the kids from the DayCare in tow. Usaida-san gives the handle of the cart to Kamitani-kun, then places his gloved hand on top of Aoi-kun's and mine.

"I could go to court with evidence like this~" I finally regain my senses and tear my hand away from Aoi-kun, then step, with Ushimaru-san, towards the kids.

"Usaida-san, your jokes will cause misunderstandings this way." Usaida-san links his hand with Aoi-kun's open one now, and he swung them back and forth like a child.

"Well, it's true we aren't married, but I thought we had something special~" Pretending to cry, Usaida-san tugs on Aoi-kun's hand. "Oh~ Woe is me~ Won't you listen to my sad tale fellow stranger? Boo-hoo-hoo~"

"Aoi-kun, don't let him-" Playing along, Aoi-kun pulls Usaida-san into a side hug.

"I know your pain~ The sting of rejection is so hurtful~" The sight of the two 'pitiful' people is overwhelming, and I laugh at the comical situation, finally at ease again.

"Usaida-san, why are you here?" I look at the toddlers as they begin to shout complains.

"…"

"Hurry up and let us out!"

"Let us out!"

"OUTTT!" At the sound of their tiny voices, I feel Yuki-chan grow more agitated. Worried, I glance over as she holds unto me tighter. Usaida-san was finally serious as he opened the side of the cart to let the kids out.

"We were on a walk, and thought we'd come to visit Hayato-kun and you." As the kids run toward me, I feel Yuki-chan release her grip and start to dart back to the other girls.

"Yuki-chan!?" She keeps running, yelling over her shoulder.

"I think my turn is coming up soon, I'm heading back first!" Confused, I crouch down as the kids swarm me. _Maybe she was just too nervous from everything that just happened?_

* * *

 _I knew Rii-chan helped at the DayCare, but that was just too much!_ Ushimaru had finally stopped running, sitting down in the grass as she tries to catch her breath. _They were really cute-looking, but.._ Having had bad experiences with children, Ushimaru couldn't help but run. "Hah…I hope Rii-chan's not mad I left her there." Moving past the children, Ushimaru thought about Kamitani-kun's two friends. She had froze when she had seen Aoi-kun sneak up on Ryoko, but it seemed like he was a nice guy. That Megane-kun though…"I hope he doesn't try to talk to me again." Shivering from the memory of his wandering gaze, she continues to sit, dreaming up fantastical situations of all the guys around Ryoko.

* * *

"Let's go walking Rii-chan!"

"Yeah!" The kids huddle around me, enveloping me in warmth as they hug me from all sides.

"Sorry you guys, but I'm in class now." Aoi-kun and Megane-kun had been called away to run, so only Usaida-san and Kamitani-kun were with me and the kids. "By the way, Usaida-san, what is that?" I point to the cart he had been pulling.

"Oh, is this the first time you've seen it Rii-chan? I use it when we go for walks. Otherwise the kids start wandering around. You know, like that." He points at me, and I look down. Somehow, in the few seconds we had been chatting, the kids had all dissappeared except for Kotarou. _What are they,_ _ninjas!? They've never done anything so quietly before!_ I look to see the kids wandering all around the field.

"Usaida-san, why didn't you stop them!?"

"Well, it's not like they can stray away very far."

"Argh~" I reach around to pick up Kotarou, then run after Kirin-chan, who is the closest to me. "Kirin-chan, let's go back into the cart, okay?" I chase after her as she runs around, ducking through people's legs to avoid me. Finally, I catch Kirin-chan and take both her and Kotarou to the cart. "Kirin-chan, you need to be careful! Don't do this kind of thing anymore! What if some stranger tries to kidnap you!?" Unused to my scolding, Kirin-chan's eyes become teary, and she pouts as I place the two in the closed cart. "Hah.."

"Hey, I got two others." Kamitani-kun, having successfully captured Kazuma-chan and Taka-chan, plonks the two kids inside.

"Thank you. Now, where's Takuma-chan?" I search the fields before finally spotting him crawling into the bushes near the girl's side. "There he is!" I tread over lightly, afraid he may run like Kirin-chan did, before noticing the suspicious figure behind the tree. His face is covered by sunglasses and a cough mask, a hat and large overcoat making his body undistinguishable.

He bends down to pick up Takuma.

"Taku-chan!" I start dashing forward, willing myself to go faster.

"Kashima-san, wait-" Kamitani-kun's voice calls to me, but I ignore him. That's when his shoe whizzes past me.

"What the-!?" The shoe lands square on the face of the pervert, causing his hat to fly off.

"Ah. It's Kou-kun!" _Eh?_ Finally reaching Takuma-chan and the fallen man, I bend down and take Takuma-chan from his arms.

"Takuma-chan, do you know this man?"

"Yup! He's me and Kazuma's papa!"

"What!?"

* * *

Borrowing a wheelchair from the infirmary, Kamitani-kun and I were excused to return to the DayCare along with Usaida-san and the kids. When I asked for leave from my gym teacher, Mamizuka-sensei (the twin's mother) laughed at my explaination.

 _"You thought Kousuke was a pervert!? HAHAHA~ Well, he does dress suspiciously when he's out in public~ Ok, you can go!" She continued her fit of laughter as I walked to the Daycare._

"How is he? Has he woken up?" Pulling the DayCare's door aside, I looked at the handsome man who was holding an ice bag to his nose. As I go to sit down next to Kamitani-kun, Kotarou and the other kids come and crowd around us. The man had shaggy black hair that fell over his eyes, long eyelashes surrounding his dewey eyes. He had a lanky build, and his posture was hunched over, demonstrating his timidness. His clothes seemed plain, but when looking at the icons in the corners, it showed they were all from commercial brands. Introducing himself, he placed the ice bag down.

"Sorry for causing such a fuss. I'm Takuma & Kazuma's father, Mamizuka Kousuke." Bowing deeply, He refused to lift his head until I reassure him that it's fine.

"It is us that should apologize. We didn't know you were their dad, and we jumped to conclusions. My name is Ryoko Kashima and this is Hayato Kamitani."

"Sorry, you were suspicious."

"Kamitani-kun!..But Mamizuka-san..why were you wearing sunglasses and a hat?" Usaida-san, who had been sleeping until Midori-chan smacked his forehead, finally piped in.

"Rii-chan, you don't recognize him? Mamizuka-san is a popular actor! He's in commercials and stuff, like that sparkling guy from that teeth commercial." Pretending as if he's brushing his teeth, Usaida-san smiled as he said "Handsome Guys are all about their Teeth".

"…" Nobody spoke as Mamizuka-san covered his face, embarassed by Usaida-san's impression.

"Um, sorry, but I don't remember that. I only like watching A******, shows that Kotarou likes."

"I only watch baseball."

"RANGERS!"

"Is that so…I thought there'd be a fuss if people were to spot me, so I dressed like that to be inconspicuous as I check on how Takuma and Kazuma were doing…I was too full of myself, wasn't I? I want to die…" Beginning to cry, the atmosphere around him grew gloomy and blue, an imaginary mushroom growing out of his forehead. Trying to reassure him, I look to Usaida-san for assistance.

"It's because we're ignorant Mamizuka-san. It's not your fault! He's pretty popular with the public, right!?"

"Hmm~ Well, he's popular with me."

"OH, KILL ME NOW!" As Mamizuka-san continues to cry, I try my best to comfort him, patting his back. _If Takuma is like sensei, then Kazuma must be like him._ Taka-chan spoke up, pointing up at Mamizuka-san's face.

"KIDNAPPER!"

"Huh?"

"Taka-chan, what do you mean?"

"Mommy showed me on tv! Taku & Kazu's papa is a kidnapper! He's a baddie!" Beginning to hit his litte fists on Mamizuka-san, he rallies the other kids. "GET HIM!"

"AHHH~!" Watching as the kids begin to beat on him, I tuck my feet under me, trying to make this positive.

"W-well, at least they recognize you?" He sobs harder. Kamitani-kun, done with watching this melodrama, scavenges for food as Usaida-san sneaks pictures of Mamizuka-san. Trying a different approach, I watch the kids as they run off, apparently bored of Mamizuka-san.

"So, you came to check up on the twins? Does that mean you don't work today?" Struck by those words, he turns his teary eyes to me.

"..This is my first proper break in half a year…I thought I'd finally be able to spend father-son time with them. I was really looking forward to it..BUT THOSE TWO SAID THEY'D RATHER PLAY IN THE DAYCARE ROOM."

"!" Looking to the twins, we watch them chase one another around the room, screaming as they went.

"They never call me Papa.. I think that maybe..maybe that think I'm some uncle who comes over to play every now and then." Trembling from overwhelming emotions, more mushrooms appear on his body.

"I-I'm sure that's not true. Takuma introduced you as his Papa!"

"…Really?"

"Yes. Since you've come here to play with them, why don't stay here for the rest of the day? I'm sure they'd be happy if you did."

"R-really? You think so?"

"Mm-hm. So, why don't you stay with Usaida-san here? I'm afraid I have to leave now for my next class, but I'm sure it would be fine if you played with them for a bit." Getting up, I wave good-bye to the kids as I put my sneakers back on. "Kamitani-kun, are you ready to go?"

"Mm." Turning around, he hit Usaida-san on the head.

"Ow, what was that for Hayato!?"

"Stop being creepy and taking pictures of the perv." Flipping through his camera, Usaida-san's eyes turn into money signs.

"If I sell these online, I could make a fortune…hehehe…" Getting up, we leave the DayCare. _I hope the twins enjoy their time with their dad._

* * *

Walking to our next class, I wait for Yuki-chan as she rummages through her desk for her textbook.

"Did you find it yet?" Shaking her head, she apologizes as she begins to check her bag again.

"I'm sorry Rii-chan. I can't seem to find it anywhere. I thought for sure I brought the book to school with me…"

"This isn't good…Maybe we can share mine?"

"We can't. Our desks are on opposite sides of the classroom." Stuck, we look at each other, hoping that a solution would miraculously appear. Evidently, one did.

"You can share with me Rii-chan." Jumping, I turn around, and find Aoi-kun standing behind me. "Heh heh, sorry Rii-chan, I seem to be scaring you a lot today. So? How about it?" Dumbstruck and still unsure of what to say after what happened in gym, Yuki-chan answers instead.

"U-um, Aoi-kun, are you sure? I mean, you don't have to do this." Waving off her concern, he stretches his arms.

"It's fine, it's fine. I sit next to Rii-chan." _He does?_ "So all we'll need to do is bring our desks together, and you can use my textbook while Ushimaru-san uses yours. So? Let's go." Done with this conversation, he walks out the classroom, waiting in the hall for us to follow.

* * *

Looking up at Ryoko, Ushimaru's head whiz with questions she was dying to ask. _Does Aoi like you? Why is he choosing to do this all now? Do you like him? Will Kamitani-kun be jealous? This is just like a romance drama! Squeeee~~!_ With an amused eye, she watches Kamitani-kun carefully for any reaction.

Meanwhile, Kamitani-kun yawns as he walks out of the classroom. His face was relaxed, and there was no obvious signs that he was aware of what was going on. Aoi-kun grabs his collar, causing him to sulk, a deep wrinkle on his forehead.

"Where are you going Kamitani? Walk with us." Aoi-kun chuckles to himself as the girls finally come out of the classroom.

* * *

During class, Aoi-kun scribbles a tiny note at the top of his notebook. Glancing at the teacher, I look down to read it.

 _"Sorry if I made you uncomfortable at gym."_ Looking over at Aoi-kun, he gives a small apologetic smile. I write a reply.

 _"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to."_ Encouraged by this, Aoi-kun continues.

" _Still, I DO want to get to know you and Ushimaru-san."_

 _"I think that'd be nice. So you and Kamitani-kun are friends?"_

 _"Yup. At least as close as you can BE to friends with him."_ Giggling, I glance up at the teacher again before writing another note.

 _"You guys seem to get along well. I'm a little envious."_

 _"Why? Ushimaru-san and you get along great!"_

 _"Thank you. That makes me really happy to think others perceive us that way."_

 _"No prob. Also, you're pretty formal. Why don't you write casually? Are you still uncomfortable about before?"_

 _"Well…you just seem a bit…"_

 _"Handsome? Confident? Overwhelmingly charming?"_

 _"Flirty."_ He burst out laughing until Kamitani-sensei threw a piece of chalk at him.

"You two, focus on the board! This will be on the quiz!"

"Sorry Sensei…" Looking down at my desk, I put my hand to my face while I try to suppress my laughter. Patting his face to check for injuries, he stretches himself across the desk, writing another note on the notebook without moving his eyes from the board.

 _"Oops..We got in trouble."_

 _"Yes, we did."_

 _"Also, I'm not 'flirty', per se. I just like girls. All girls."_

 _"Ok."_

 _"Why? Are you jealous?"_ Reaching for my hand, he squeezes it until I pinch his finger gently.

 _"Not really."_ Feigning hurt, he wipes an invisible tear from his eye. I felt like I was going to burst from the amount of force I was using to stop myself from laughing.

* * *

By the end of the class, I felt as if I had known Aoi-kun for years, not a day. He was very amiable, and even Yuki-chan had begun warming up to him during the short time we walked together to classes. Kamitani-kun walked with us, silent the whole time, but Aoi-kun made jokes, poking fun at Kamitani-kun until he was smacked by him. I'm sure it must have hurt, but Aoi-kun took the abuse in good faith. It was fun, and I felt like I was walking on air.

During lunch, Kamitani-kun and I head over to the DayCare.

"Aio-kun is very...interesting. I've never met someone like him before." Chuckling, I place my hand in front of my mouth to quiet my laughs. There were still classes in session. _Heehee…Aoi-kun is so funny. He flirts too much, but.._ "It's also kind of nice receiving attention from a guy…" Kamitani-kun glances over to me, raising his eyebrow in slight surprise.

"What? So you're that type of person?"

 _!? I hadn't realized I'd spoke aloud._

"I-I didn't realize I had spoke aloud. I just meant-"

"Whatever. Not like I care anyways." Looking over at him, I watched as he wrung his notebook in his hands. _Did I do something wrong?_ I'm about to ask him when we arrive at the DayCare Center. Suddenly, an immense figure runs straight towards me, immersing me in a bear-hug.

"HURGH! W-WHO IS THIS?" I struggle to pull down the arm that is wrapped around my face. I muster enough strength to poke my head up, and as I look up, I see Usaida-san's face two inches from my own, lips puckered. "Usaida-san!?" I duck out of his arms as fast as possible.

"Aww, Rii-chan, why'd you dodge my lovey-dovey kiss? I need to recharge from the exhausting day I've had~" Usaida-san mockingly pretends to cry, before clinging unto Kamitani-kun. "Hayato-kun~ Rii-chan rejected me, but you won't right? Mwah~~" Kamitani-kun somehow finds a bat with nails all over it. As he drags Usaida-san off into a far-off corner, I enter the DayCare.

"Hello? Mamizuka-san? Are you still here?" All the toddlers were watching a video in the far right side of the room, so only Kotarou notices me come in.

"Ung~"

"Kotarou, where did the ojii-san from earlier go?" As he takes his usual position of hanging unto my ankle, he points to the closet.

"Hm?" I walk over and slide the door open. A dark cloud flows ominously out as hundreds of mushrooms tumble out. "M-Mamizuka-san? Are you in here?" As I peeked into the closet, a cold hand grabs the end of my skirt. "!"

"Ryoko-san~uwu~….." I fold my legs under me, nudging Kotarou to go back over to the other toddlers while I listen to Mamizuka-san tell his tale of woe. Apparently, Usaida-san and him had tried several different approaches at getting the twins' attention. But each time, Taka-chan would go "KIDNAPPER!" and they'd all run away screaming. Finally, unable to think of anything else, Usaida-san calmed them down with a video, taking a nap as Mamizuka-san crawled into the closet. Raising my hand, I motion for him to pause.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I'm curious…Why'd you hide in the closet?" With teary-eyes, Mamizuka-san hugged his knees as mushrooms grew on top of him.

"That's the only place for a good-for-nothing Papa like me… I'M A FAILURE~~"

"You got that right." I whip my head around to see Kamitani-kun and a bloody Usaida-san eating crackers. "What man is this wimpy?" Mamizuka-san thrusts his head atop my legs, gripping my skirt as his snotty and swollen tear-streaked face lays in my lap. Smacking a hand to my forehead, I sigh, exhausted from everything. Reaching for an ice-pack, I hand it over to Usaida-san as I glare at Kamitani-kun.

"Hah…Not helping." Shrugging, Kamitani-kun crunches on more rice crackers. I let Mamizuka-san tire himself out crying. At the same time, the video ends and the kids finally notice Kamitani-kun and me.

"Rii-cha!"

"Nii-chan! That guy is-"

"Idiot, shut up-"

"Rii-cha, Kazuma and I were-"

"Ish it time fow wunch yet?"

"Buu~"

All heck was breaking loose, but I had finally grown somewhat adjusted. _Just let it all pass through me….like water._ As the kids continue talking, I hand Mamizuka-san a hanky as he sits up. I get up and set the table for the kids to eat lunch. The kids follow me as I go, still chatting away. When I finish, I spin around and clap my hands together to get their attention.

"All right everyone~Time to eat!" Like animals, the kids run all around the table and devour their food savagely. I bend down, stealing one of Taka-chan's tamagoyaki "Hey! That's mine!" Before picking my own bento up and taking a seat by Mamizuka-san again, who had finally calmed down.

"I'm sorry…I think..it may be time for me to go now." A bit startled, the vegetable tempura in my mouth falls out unto Usaida-san's waiting hand, who pops it into his mouth.

"A-Are you sure? I think the twins are really warming up to you." I look sideways and notice that they are paying no attention to their dad at all…"At least, I think so?"

"..." Grabbing his things and donning his hat, he gets up to leave. "Yes. Well then, Usaida-kun, Ryoko-san, Hayato-kun, please continue to look after my sons." The twins watch their dad leave in silence.

* * *

"Takuma-chan, Kazuma-chan… are you sure you don't want to go say bye to your Papa?"

"…."

"Papa?…"

For a strange moment, everything is quiet in the DayCare. Then Takuma-chan starts crying, and Kazuma-chan stares at him for a bit before bawling as well.

* * *

Kamitani-kun and I race toward the gate while carrying Takuma-chan and Kazuma-chan.

"Hah…Hah…Hah….Why-are you-so- fast- Kamitani-kun?" I stagger behind Kamitani-kun, unable to catch my breath.

"I'm only holding one brat. You have two."

"Huh?" I turn my head, and see Kotarou clinging unto my back.

"K-Kotarou!? Oi." _I don't know what's worse: That I'm so out of shape, or that I was too stupid to notice Kotarou until now!_ Trying my best to catch up, I see Mamizuka-san who's just about to step out of the gate.

"Nooo~ Mamizuka-san! Waiittt~!" He turns his teary face back, and Kamitani-kun reaches him first. Thrusting Takuma-chan into his arms, the two hold unto each other bawling. Finally reaching them, I place Kazuma-chan on the ground, kneeling as I try to catch my breath again. Kazuma-chan crawls over to his dad, and Mamizuka-san picks him up as well. They all cry with one another. Kotarou lets go of my shirt and moves to hug my knees as I continue to pant. Smiling, I lightly knock my forehead against his.

* * *

 _"Mummy…Daddy.." I lying on my stomach as I heard the doorbell ring. Katsu-san goes to answer it. I tap my finger on my belly, trying to figure out when they would be coming home._

 _"BOO!" Mum's face suddenly popped up in front of me. I get up so fast, our foreheads bang together painfully._

 _"Ow~~~ heh heh. You that happy Rii-ya?" She wraps me in a hug, which is then wrapped in a bigger hug by Dad. "..we missed you so much!"_

* * *

 _It's hard to know how others feel. Even within your own family._

"Papa…"

 _But I'm sure if those feelings can be expressed, it becomes very simple._

"Papa, Please Stay!"

* * *

Mamizuka-san decided to stay for a little longer. When we had returned to the DayCare, the infants returned to their previous indifference, and Mamizuka-san sniffled as he drank tea while Usaida-san pat his shoulder. I try my best to re-assure him.

"Um, well..At least they asked you to stay?"

"UWU~~~"

Scratching my nose, my gaze becomes distant. "I wonder..how long is lunch again?"

 _Just another day at Morimiya DayCare._

 **I'm sorry it took so long to upload, but I couldn't think of any way to continue this chapter so the ending may be rushed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter that I FINALLY finished, and I really appreciate the increasing amount of favorites and follows! \\(^o^)/Thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

Hello, I would like to first say I'm so grateful to all the people who have been reading this story! Thank you so much. I would also like to thank The0Hidden0Key! There was no way to PM you, but you were one of the individuals to favorite/follow my story, so thank you, as well as everyone else who I haven't yet been able to thank!

9/3/16 Gahh! Apologies, I shouldn't just be posting unfinished chapters, but my schedule keeps getting busier everyday, so my writing's really erratic. Still..Reading comments that say "I can't wait for more" makes me so happy! Thank you thank you thank you!

* * *

 _"Ok everyone, now that Sensei has handed out all the forms, make sure you give them to your parents! Everyone needs to bring a chaperone to the zoo, or else you can't go~." Looking down at the paper, I paid no heed to the questioning looks from the other kids as I folded a paper airplane out of the form. I already knew mum and dad wouldn't be there to take me. Still…I wish I could've seen the elephants._

* * *

"Usaida-san,can we go on a trip today?" Usaida-san was actually working at the moment changing Midori-chan's diaper.

"You mean with the kiddos? Well, that wouldn't be very romantic!" I laugh monotonely.

"Then maybe just Kotarou and I could go, just run away from everything." He's lounging on his left side, rolling around with his arms jutted out above his head. He looked like a carp out of water. The children were all asleep, and I had nothing to do. _I should probably be studying…_ Instead, I place my face in the palm of my hand, staring out the window the same way I did so many times when I was little. Today was such a nice day, but I couldn't help but feel…forlorn. I could feel Usaida-san's eyes burning on my back. _I don't care._ Today, as I stared out the window, I could only think of my parents. An airplane conveniently flew out from behind the tall trees that surrounded the campus, and I close my eyes to silently pray that it's passengers have a safe flight.

"Where would you go if you could?" I'm thinking of my reply when Midori-chan starts to cry. "Sorry Midori-chan, are you hungry?" I grab the powdered formula and the empty kettle. "I'm going to go get the milk ready, I'll try to come back quickly." I know from the way my words sound so half-hearted that I'm not fooling Usaida-san, but he lets me go without resistance.

* * *

Midori-chan's cries die down now that there was no longer so much tension in the room. Usaida-san holds her gently, patting her back with one hand while typing on his phone using the other. "I really didn't want to do this, but….disastrous times take desperate measures." The phone rings for a while, and the rest of the kids begin to wake, eyes bleary and heavy with sleep still. The line clicks.

"What do you want, brat?"

"Old hag…I need your help."

* * *

"hah~". There's a spare cooking room that isn't used by classes down the hall from the Daycare Center. There's a line of tables and an assortment of stools that were prepared, but for some reason, it was decided that this room was unfit for teaching. _I think Usaida-san told me once…Why was it again?_ I place my head down on the table and watch the flames burning under the teapot. The bright colors of blue and flickering orange taunt me. _…I want to go home…_ The tea kettle whistles shrilly, and I sluggishly lift my head as I switch off the stove.

* * *

"Rii-chan, I have some good news~ We're going to the zoo this weekend!" I enter the Daycare Center with the empty kettle and bottle of formula in hand.

"Usaida-san, today is a bad day for jokes." I reach down for Midori-chan and coddle her close to my chest. "Here we go little lady…time to eat." The rest of the children were busy playing, and from the way there were a bunch of food bits on the ground, they had just finished lunch. My eyes search for Kotarou and see him playing Rangers with Taka-chan.

"I'm not lying! I'm always truthful Rii-chan. Ask the old hag, she approved." This surprises me somewhat. _Obaa-chan actually said yes?_ Midori-chan finishes her formula and lets out a slight gasp of satisfaction. "Hey brats, did you hear me? We're going to the zoo~" Several pairs of wide eyes glitter at Usaida-san as they dash forward and crowd us on all sides.

"I want to go see the giwaffes!"

"Zebras! Kazuma and I see zebras~"

"H-horses…."

"Baboo!" I laugh at the sudden explosion of voices, and it feels like I've let out the air from a balloon. All the pressure I've been holding temporarily leaves my body.

"I'm sure we'll be able to see all the animals you want to see." Looking at Usaida-san, we begin to discuss the details, and I feel the dark pit inside me shrink a little.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Kotarou and Ryoko are sitting at the dinner table, waiting for the chariman to join them. When she is finally seated, Saikawa-san starts to move to the corner, but is stopped by Ryoko.

"Obaa-san, if it's okay, could Saikawa-san sit at the table with us?" The chairman turns a steely glare towards the girl.

"He's a worker, paid to do his job, not sit around leisurely." Kotarou ignorantly eats his dinner, scooping up pieces of rice and egg that fall unto his binkie as he eats. Ryoko fidgets in her seat, quietly contemplating how to continue before speaking again.

"I know that he is your.b-butler?" No ones answers her question, so she proceeds."But I thought it might be nice if he joins us once in a while. I mean, he's always doing-"

"He does what he's being paid to do. I hate children who are slow-witted! Honestly, why do you want him to sit with us suddenly?" The chairman recalls her earlier conversation with Usaida. "…I don't know what you think you're doing Ryoko, but this isn't a family." Ryoko stares blankly at the chairman. "I'm paying for your education and letting you live here only until you're grown, not so that we can make some patchwork family." Ryoko's eyes started to tear up halfway through her speech, and even Kotarou turns to look at the chairwoman.

"Baa-cha?"

"Quiet Kotarou. Saikawa"

"Yes Chairman." The man swiftly heads over to Kotarou and effortlessly lifts him out of his seat, taking him to another room.

"Saikawa is my employee. You and Kotarou are boarders. Nothing more, nothing less. If you thought that we were going to replace your parents-"

"You could NEVER replace my mum and dad!" Ryoko was panting as she slammed her fist on the table, her body rigid with tension as she stood.

"Sit down you brat."

"I am not a brat."

"Then stop acting like one! Whining and then yelling, I don't know if you're sixteen or six! Now sit!" Ryoko takes her seat once again, but continue to breathe heavily and cry. "Usaida-san requested an excursion for the Daycare children. Under normal circumstances, I would reject a slap-dash idea like this immediately, but because the mothers will be accompanying their children as well, I've approved it. Saikawa's been notified, so he will drop you off wherever you are to meet with the others. However, just because you're not at Morinomiya Academy, it doesn't mean you don't have responsibilities-"

"Is that all?" Ryoko snaps at the chairman, shocking her into silence.

"…Yes. You may go." Ryoko hurries out of the room, stopping at the door when the chairman speaks again. "I think a period of reflection is in order. You can stay in your room for an hour alone. Saikawa will watch Kotarou." The slammed door echoes within the dining room.

Ryoko's face grows more swollen and red as the hour progresses. She stares at her cellphone screen, scrolling through past messages from her parents, reading and re-reading the short texts before exiting them to look at a different, more recent conversation. _Uncle Saburo - 11:55 p.m.- Sub. "House Sale"._ Ryoko closes her phone, getting up to go wash her face before retrieving Kotarou from Saikawa.

* * *

The chairman sat at the dinner table still, the food getting colder as each minute passed. The old woman looks to her left hand. It had been twitching and shaking against the table. Placing her other hand over it, she rubs her knuckles and feels the worn skin stretch with her movements, allowing herself to ease into the tall chair behind her. The food in front of her was mostly untouched. Glancing at Kotarou's seat, her scrutinizing eyes were satisfied at the messy but finished meal. The same could not be said for Ryoko's plate. A large mound of fried rice, a bowl of clam soup, and the glass of water sat blandly waiting.

Frustrated, the woman looked to her watch. _There's still thirty more minutes to go before Ryoko finishes her "reflection"._ Looking at the watch, the chairman thinks of her deceased child and allows a brief moment to reminisce. A small window to see them once again, to remember their smiles and laugh, and to let the relentless, never-ending waves of grief wash through her. Then the moment ends, too short for the woman to shed any tears, if she would ever let them. Instead, she thought of the earlier conversation she had with Usaida. The lazy sloth had called her that afternoon.

* * *

"Miss chairman?"

"What Saikawa?"

"A phone call from Usaida-sama. He says it's urgent."

"If that slacker wants to discuss his wage, tell him to work first."

"He says it's about Ryoko-sama."

"…Give it to me." The conversation was brief.

 _So, They've finally called her, huh?_ Afterwards, Obaa-san allowed Saikawa to leave the office early in order to buy groceries. All of Kotarou's and Ryoko's favorite dishes were prepared for dinner, and when the kids finally arrived, Obaa-san finished her work especially early to eat with them. As they ate, Ryoko constantly glanced towards her. _What's the matter with this silly girl? Does she feel unwell?..It's ridiculous to be so pre-occupied about their feelings. It's not as if we are -.._ Ryoko interrupted her thoughts.

"Obaa-san? If it's okay.." Then the fight began.

* * *

 _Why am I having this much difficulty with one teenage girl? When I invited the two to my home, I didn't expect so much trouble._ Getting up from the table, she headed to the sitting room where Saikawa-san occupied an inquiring Kotarou. When the chairman entered, he gets up to bow.

"Chairman. Shall I clear the table?"

"Throw away the excess food. I doubt anyone will be eating later on. I'll watch Kotarou for now."

"Understood."

The remainder of the night consisted of Ryoko and the chairman exchanging tense greetings before everyone retired for the night. Once Kotarou is sleeping, Ryoko opens her texts again, stuck on how to reply to her uncle.

* * *

"Thank you for dropping us off Saikawa-san." I bow to him from the open car door. Although Saikawa-san doesn't drive, he sat with Kotarou and I in the back gave directions to the driver. "Thank you Mr. Driver-san." The driver nods a silent welcome, then pushes a button for the side door of the car to close as Saikawa-san bows slightly. "Ryoko-sama, be careful of strangers and other unsavory people that frequent public areas. The both of you are so adorable, it's possible people will try to kidnap you." The comment breaks me out of my sleepy stupor, and I blush as Saikawa-san bows again before the door closes. The two drive back to the manor. _Saikawa-san makes..strange jokes…_ I peer down at myself, now overly conscious of our clothes.

Shortly before we left the mansion, I finally took a look at the clothes Obaa-san had bought for Kotarou and I. I was in awe. The designs, the variety of colors, the softness of them. It felt like a store with all my favorite things was put in this large dresser.

"Tig-ah." Kotarou eyes practically glistened as he saw the t-shirts and pants on his designated side. My feeling of happiness was slightly dimmed by sharp pains of guilt. _Despite her constantly saying we're not family, is it really out of duty that so many things, like our favorite foods, favorite clothing, are given to us? There's no feelings of-of love or.._

"Or maybe I'm too hopeful." I focus on the clothes again. "Ok Kotarou, do you want to pick out your own shirt?"

"Ung!" I place him on the ground. His clothes have been place at eye-level for his convenience. He tugs a bright red shirt from the pile. "GA-WO!" I snicker at his attempt to growl like the tiger on the shirt.

"The tiger then? Ok. Can you ask Saikawa-san to help you change for today?"

"Ung!" Once Kotarou toddles out of the room, I close and lock the door before deftly reaching for my own outfit. I place the articles of clothing on the bed to gauge the outfit. Nude leggings under a short black skirt with a slim, short-sleeved, blue white striped shirt. _This looks acceptable I guess._ I start to change.

While lacing up my boots, I notice Saikawa-san staring at us.

"Saikawa-san? Is something wrong?"

"Perhaps…it would be prudent to wear a coat."

"Oh. Is..it cold out?"/

"…"

* * *

Ryoko stares at Saikawa questioningly, but the man faces it unflichingly. Finally, she shrugs her shoulders.

"Well, if you say so." She grabs Kotarou's cardigan and her anorak. After tying Kotarou's sneakers, the two adolescents exit the house. Once the door clicks closed, Saikawa lets out a slight breath.

"Kami-sama, please forgive me for these feelings."

* * *

"Kotarou, are you ready to meet with everyone?" "Ung!" I smile a little as he puts his tiny hands around my neck. "Ok then, let's go!"

Everyone was supposed to meet in front of the entrance to the zoo, but there were many other visitors crowded around there. _Will we all be able to find one another like this?_ The crowds push and pull, sweeping me left and right. "Ugh! Kotarou, hold tight to me!" I do my best to push through, despite the complaints from others. That's when someone grabs my arm. "! h-Hello?" I receive no reply. The arm pulls me strongly from behind, against the flow of the crowd. Kotarou's face is buried in my chest, frightened by the enormous crowd and elbows that dig into our bodies. I start to panic. _Why won't the person answer?! A Pervert!?_ I erratically try to think of a way to escape. _If I dig my heel-then run-after a fly-kick-OK._ We've escaped the crowd, and the mysterious stranger has moved his hand down from my elbow to my wrist. I try to get some bearings on where we are before beginning my escape. We're fairly far away from the entrance now, in an open waiting area(?) with a few stragglers around us. _Good. It won't matter which direction I run in._ I hold tight unto Kotarou as I stop walking. The mysterious hand jerks tightly on my wrist, most likely surprised by my resistance. I tense my body, getting ready. "Don't Underestimate High School Girls! GRAH!" Turning to face him, I lift my right leg as high as possible before descending unto - "U-Usaida?"

 **to be continued.**

 _I didn't want it to be just Kamitani and Ryuuichi (fem.) focus. so that I had options in the future, so I'm trying to incorporate more scenes with other characters._


	7. Chapter 6b

**12/29/16 Hello~ I understand it's been a long time since I updated. I started this story because I wanted to a different perspective on the manga, and every time I read the manga, I feel like writing this story, but I feel that it's delving too closely in the "** **shoujo" genre which I somewhat dislike. I'm glad other people are enjoying this story. I just hope I can keep away from Ryoko becoming a typical "Shoujo" protagonist or else I may drop this story entirely. Technically, this chapter should be considered a part of ch.6, but I wasn't sure it'd be good to just continue adding the so many words to same doc, so here's "ch.7" or ch.6b.**

* * *

Usaida was on the phone when he spots the flashy, long limousine pull up in front of the zoo. Passer-bys gather closer to take a look at the passengers. "Ahhh~ I think I see the kiddies now. I'll take them over to the new meeting place now. Yup, ok, bye Shizuka." Shoving the phone back into his pocket, he digs out a map from his side-pack. _Mmm, I guess it would take 20 min. to get to the other entrance. Better head out now._ When he looks back at where the car had been, the two were no longer there. _Did I lose them?_ A familiar squeak (or maybe it'd be better to say grunt) echoes out. "Gah!" In the midst of of the crowd, a slim arm flails high above the crowd before being swarmed by bobbing heads. After placing the map securely back into his bag, Usaida slips in the ever-moving sea. It wasn't too difficult to reach Ryoko & Kotarou. "Ryo-" As he calls out to her, he spies a pack of young wolves converging on the poor were following the girl, conversing about…something. _It seems these wolves are at least somewhat smart then._ Pushing through a bit more harshly now, Usaida was now positioned behind Ryoko & Kotarou. He glances back at the boys. "Wait, wait, There's some guy, yeah, I don't-what-her brother-I" The low, irritated growls of the wolves as he block their view makes Usaida smirk. The group of boys/wolves shoot daggers at Usaida. _Aw, I have fans._ He turns to look directly at the them and winks before reaching for Ryoko's hand and tugging her away from the crowd. The wolves start to howl their frustrations.

Although Ryoko voiced some protest, she seemed to quiet again after ten minutes. Usaida felt a bit guilty for not responding, but also recognized the need to escape all these people if they were ever going to reach the others. Twenty minutes had already past, and going against the wave of people was becoming a considerable struggle. _It's official. I'm dead once Shizuka sees me._ Opting for a break, Usaida spies a fairly empty rest area and is able to shimmy the three of them over. "Whew~ Ok, Rii-chan, we can finally- Oof!" Ryoko had suddenly stopped, causing Usaida to stumble back. Just as he balances himself, he hears her yell "Don't Underestimate High School Girls!" and turns to ask what she meant. _It's sort of impressive actually. Who'd have thought Ryoko could lift her leg so high?_

* * *

I hold tight unto Kotarou as I stop walking. The mysterious hand jerks tightly on my wrist, most likely surprised by my resistance. I tense my body, getting ready. "Don't Underestimate High School Girls! GRAH!" As I turn to face him, I lift my right leg as high as possible.

I swing it forward sharply, but what I hadn't known was how much skill it actually took to stay balanced when doing a high-kick. My body was leaning too far to the left because of Kotarou clinging to me. _CRUD-! We_ start to fall over, and I tighten my arms around Kotarou.

Our descent downward is interrupted by a sharp tug on my backpack, pulling us backwards while long arms wrap themselves around me. Once again we're falling, but not as roughly as before. I feel a slight bump as we hit the ground, but the person holding me helps to soften the impact. I let a split second pass to make sure it's over, then I do a quick check on Kotarou. "You're okay, right Kotarou? Any injuries? Did you hit your head? Did it hurt when I was holding you?" He seemed somewhat frightened by the fall, but otherwise fine. Comforted by the fact he was okay, my mind switches back to what had happened earlier. I realize the person from earlier must have helped us, but.. _why?_ A groaning noise comes from behind me, and I feel a rush of air pass by my ear. Bewildered, I shift my body around and see "U-Usaida?". We're in a crouching position, so I move his arms away to get up. I put Kotarou down next to me and reach for Usaida-san's hands to pull him up. Slowly and still groaning, he stands to his feet, letting go of my hands only to reach his arms around my body instead, and places his temple on my shoulder. Normally, I'd feel embarassed by this, but my gratitude and concern override that trivial emotion. "Usaida-san, are you okay? I'm so sorry! Did you hit your head? I-"

"Ryoko, stop talking for a second." _M-my name? Not the..nickname?_

"…." My hands rest against Usaida's chest in order to separate us slightly. Kotarou has crawled over to grab his leg, and I see one of his hands sort of rub it. "Usa huwt?" Usaida-san is holding me even tighter, and I feel my palms start to sweat. He doesn't answer Kotarou, so I just nod my head to him. Kotarou looks back at Usaida's leg and continues to rub his hands against it. "Pain Pain go away. No ouwch _."_ I hear a slight snort from Usaida-san at this, and I chuckle a little myself to relieve some of my inner tension. We sigh at the same time. _What if he got really hurt when we fell?_ I feel his head shift, and when he speaks, his voice is low.

"Why are you dressed like this?"

"..huh?" I turn my face, and there must be only an inch between us, but that's not important right now. "You said, why am I..dressed like this?"

"Yes." His face is serious, but there's something about his eyes that lets me know he's being playful, and I feel a small smirk start to form. _If he can joke around, then.._

"Is that really important?" Kotarou has now moved to be in-between us, staring up at our faces to see if we're okay. I push my hands a little against Usaida to try and create more space, but he keeps a tight grip around me. Slightly exasperated and finally beginning to feel REALLY embarassed at how close our bodies were, I let out a big huff and hit his chest softly. "If you mean why I'm dressed like a girl, it's because I am one, and if you're able to joke, I'm sure you didn't fall too badly." When he nuzzles his temple on my shoulder, I feel my patience snap while my embarrassment goes into overload. _My face feels like it's burning right now!_ "USAIDA-SAN, MOVE!" My wish was granted.

His arms harshly untangle themselves from me as I watch Shizuka Kamitani pick him up and send him flying. He falls into a bundle of bushes. Her back is towards me, and I see real spiked clubs in each of her fists as she looks at the area Usaida fell. Petrified, I watch the demonic aura surrounding Kamitani-sensei dissipate as she tosses the clubs aside to turn and fuss over me. "I'm sorry Ryoko, I can't believe that idiot actually tried to put the moves on a high schooler! I'll make sure to clobber him if he tries to come over here. Or is that not enough? Should I skin him and turn him to stew instead? Aw, Poor Ryoko, you seem terrified!" She gently pulls me into a hug to comfort me, and I hug her back slightly out of fear of the threats she makes so sweetly. Still frightened, I instinctively look for Kotarou and see him holding hands with Taka-chan. The kids are all shouting insults at Usaida-san. I vaguely remember feeling Kotarou moving away from us when Usaida-san-. I blush at the memory. Kamitani-sensei searches my face, checking for something. "It doesn't look like he pulled anything extreme, but the way your reddening.." I feel myself redden further when she's points it out. I jump when more hands start to grab me. The other mothers have surrounded me and begin to have a conversation.

"Despite the blush, she seems fine. Maybe she just feels embarassed that we caught them together."

"! I wasn't-"

"Sawatori-san..she was clearly..in distress…You heard her when..she yelled for him…to stop touching her."

"Actually, he-"

"Exactly Kumatsuka-san! My motherly instincts TOLD me that she HATED what he was doing. Why else would she shout like that? So demure and timid, he probably took advantage of her!"

"I don't-"

"Hmm….Maybe you're right Kamitani-sensei. But, really? Usaida-san?"

"What do you think Mamizuka-san?"

"Well..he is a man, and Ryoko-chan is ABSOLUTELY adorable, but-"

"That does it. I'm going to clobber him." I was getting dizzy from all the talking, so I slip out of the circle of mothers and head towards the kids instead. The mothers press together more tightly as they continue their intense conversation, and I bend into a crouching pose, hoping to catch my breath. Kotarou is still holding hands with Taka, and when they try to climb into my lap, I change to a more stable, sitting position.

"GUH" Once they were comfortably seated, Taka banged his head into my stomach. "Yes Taka-chan?" He grabs my arms and points to the animal statues near one of the zoo entrances.

"Rii-chan, over there! The tiger! Over there!" Kirin was holding Midori and looking at the statues too.

"Giwaffes! And Ewephants!"

"Let's goo~" Takuma was getting ready to run over there with Kazuma when Mamizuka-sensei grabs their collars.

"You two are always getting so excited. Hah~" She picks them up, and I see that the mothers have finally ended their conversation. The other mothers all come to get their children and walk towards the zoo entrance. Kamitani-sensei has pulled Usaida-san out of the bushes, and aside from a few cuts, he seems fine. They seem to chat for a bit and she laughs loudly before they walk towards me.

"Thank you for watching Taka Ryoko-chan. We should start to head in now or we'll be left behind. So move it Usaida!"

"Alright I got it. Shizuka, you're too violent."

"Shut it you." While sensei took Taka to the other moms, Usaida-san took Kotarou and waited for me to get up. I brushed off some dirt from my skirt and looked to Usaida-san.

"Thank you for holding Kotarou. I can take him now." I was still slightly unnerved from earlier, so I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Nya, just let me~Your arms will get all buff and beefy like Shizuka if you keep carrying him~" _Nya?_

"Usaida-san"

"Come on, come on, we're falling behind." He puts one hand underneath my backpack to touch the small of my back and starts to walk. _I shouldn't let him get to me…He's just joking around anyways._ I slip off one of the bag's shoulderstraps and focus on looking for my wallet instead.

* * *

I was used to Shizuka's violent tendencies, so I wasn't completely surprised when she threw me off of Ryoko. I felt a little relieved actually. When Shizuka had helped me up, I explained to her what had happened earlier with the boys, Ryoko's karate kick, our fall. She laughed at it all, and after dusting off some of the dirt on me, smacked my face playfully. "This is what you get for having impure thoughts toward that young maiden, hahaha~"

"No I don't."

"Sure Usaida. We know each other enough that I understand you. Sure."

While we wait in line to buy tickets for the zoo, I glance at Ryoko. It was true that I hadn't thought of Ryoko as any more than a kid. She was on the same level as Kirin or Midori in my mind. And yet today, she was different. It was strange seeing her without her school uniform, yet also refreshing. I hadn't been able to look carefully at her since we were in a hurry to meet with the group. She seemed…mature. I could kind of tell what her preferences were based on her outfit. She seemed to favor darker colors, and when we hugged earlier, I could smell something like mint from her skin.

"Usa-cha?" Kotarou watched me curiously. I give him a small smile. Once we reach the front, I let Ryoko go to the counter to buy her tickets first while I wait in line for mine. When she finishes, I start to head up to buy it until she tugs me to the side.

"Here. I didn't properly apologize for my misunderstanding or thank you for your help."

"Rii-chan, the old hag may think I put you up to this."

"It's fine, I used my allowance, so she won't care." I ruffle her hair a little which she grumbles at, and she tries to hide her smile. I'm about to point it out when out of the corner of my eye, I see a group of boys staring at her again. _Honestly, she's too vulnerable._ I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Well, now I have enough money to eat cup noodles for the rest of this month. You're my lifesaver Rii-chan." This earns a stern look from her.

"You have a problem Usaida-san. Stop being childish and joking around." She pouts slightly. Before, this would have reminded me of Kirin. Now... Despite her words, she doesn't move away, and it gives the desired effect on the boys. They grumble as they walk away.

"You're right Rii-chan. I do have a problem." _It's you._

* * *

The rest of the day goes by relatively quickly. Kamitani-sensei told me that Kamitani-kun didn't come since he didn't need to watch Taka. I tried asking Yuki-chan and Inomata-san to come, but they both thought it'd be strange if they came. They were also nervous about how the kids would react. _They were considerate to think about the kids, but I feel a bit lonely being the only high-schooler here._ The group was currently indoors to see the "Antartica" area, and the kids were hung up on watching the penguins.

"Look at that one! It's eyes are huuugeee!"

"Mommy! That one, it's like Aniki!"

"BWAHAHA, you think that looks like Hayato?!"

"IT DOES! IT'S HUGE!"

"You'we wight!" Kiwin thinks it's just wike Taka-chan's bwother!"

The moms were watching over the kids and Usaida-san was still carrying Kotarou, so I could enjoy myself. At least, I was trying to. Sawatori-sensei must have noticed. She walks over to me while pushing Midori in her stroller.

"Ryoko-chan, why don't you look at some of the nearby exhibits? I know you're always watching the kids, but we're here and Usaida is taking care of Kotarou, so you can relax."

"A-Boo!" Even Midori seemed to be trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you sensei. I'll think I will do that then."

"Sounds good. We'll meet you by the beluga whales then, ok?"

"Ok. Thank you again."

I glance towards Usaida-san. His back is towards me so I can't see Kotarou well. It looks like he was pointing out one of the penguins, and despite the crowd, I catch a glimpse of the side of Kotarou's face as he places it against the glass wall. _Heehee..He's so attentive towards the penguins. I'm glad we could come here._ I leave the penguin area and wander over to the artic seals and sea lions. Lots of tourists are in this area because of how adorably pudgy the seals look. They mostly sleep or float in the water, but sometimes they roll around on the ice, and a collective "aaaww~" sounds out amongst the crowd. I let out a small snort at this, earning a few pointed stares from the tourists. After snapping a few pictures to send to Yuki-chan and show to Saikawa-san later, I move away from the enclosure to the benches on the other side. Scrolling through the pictures, I remember my own school excursion during pre-school.

* * *

" _Rii-ya, Are you sure you don't want to go to the zoo? I'm sure your parents wouldn't mind if I signed the form and took you instead." Katsu-san was making lunch for me. I enjoyed listening to the sizzle of the fried rice when it glided on the skillet._

 _"_ _That's ok Katsu-chan. I don't wanna go without mummy. My fiwst zoo visit will be with mummy and daddy. But you can come too Katsu-chan. I won't mind."_

 _"_ _Haha, well, Thank you Rii-ya, but I'm sure you'll want to be alone with just your parents when you go to the zoo. It's a special bonding moment!"_

* * *

It was pretty special. Dad messed up and bought six tickets instead of three, the disposable camera we bought fell into the lion's den, and when we went to our rented car to go home finally, Mum had lost the keys. It may not have been perfect, but I loved how Dad showed how to take pictures with that disposable camera, or the smile on the face of those two kids when Mum gave their mother the extra tickets. And I loved going home and how we collapsed on the floor, not wanting to lay out futons, so we took out the sleeping bags they used on their travels. I loved it.

I loved them.

 _I still do._

My cheeks were now moist, and I rub my eyelashes to discourage any more tears. Settling down more comfortably on the benches, I search through my texts. There's a few new voicemails, but I know who they're all from and what they're about without having to listen to them anyways.

 _"_ _Uncle Saburo - DD/XX/YY 11:55 p.m.- Sub._ House Sale " _:_

 _Ryoko. I had heard you were living in an apartment for the past couple years anyways, but your parents were stubborn and refused to sell that house, even when they didn't always have the money. It's a nuisance and I'd like it off my hands. I've found some buyers. I need you and your guardian to legally sign the deed over to me._ _Call me so we can finish this._

 _Your Uncle, Saburo._

* * *

I met Uncle Saburo for the first time after the funeral. He was my mother's older brother by ten years, and most of his children were already married. He came by the apartment right after the ceremony. He gave our apartment to his eldest daughter and her husband to live.

 _"_ _Excuse me, who are you?" I had been shaking since the man and the couple arrived. He refused to acknowledge me or Kotarou, just continuing to stand at the entrance and stare past my shoulders into the rooms. He was tall in stature. Despite him walking with a cane, his posture was rigid and straight. His face had few visible wrinkles. The most obvious one was a slight crinkle in between his eyes from his constant frowning. His hair was trimmed so short it looked like silver fuzz from a peach, except the peach was a sickly pale color. I'd later learn he had been in the military, but was dishonorably discaharged for intense aggression._

 _He finally made eye-contact with me. In a raspy yet gravelly voice, he said "I'm your uncle. My name is Saburo, and I was your mother's older brother. I now own everything your parents did, including you. However, I have no need for any more children." Seemingly content with this statement, he concluded the conversation and brushed past me to look around the apartment._

 _Kotarou and I weren't even being treated as people, just objects to be kept or thrown away. As Uncle Saburo continued to look through the house, he walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Chuckling lightly, I heard him murmur "..this is sad…" My fury and sadness explode._

 _"You bastard!" I start walking over to him while raising my hand high into the air._

 _I didn't hit Uncle Saburo. Instead, in-between the two of us was a stranger I vaguely remembered seeing at the funeral. His face was downturned, his cheek blazing from where I had just hit it._ _I knew from how my palm burned that it would start to swell soon. In his hands, he gripped Uncle Saburo's cane, who was visibly struggling to release it from his grip in order to "discipline" me. Despite all this, the man spoke to us calm and coolly._

 _"_ _Hello. My name is Saikawa. I apologize for the intrusion, but I believed there might have been trouble when I heard shouting. Shall we go sit down in the living room for tea?"_

* * *

It was an embarassing and shameful moment in my life. Uncle Saburo had been prepared to strike back, and I hadn't fully appreciated Saikawa-san for his actions that day. Ignoring me, I don't want to consider what could have happened to Kotarou if Uncle had had his ways. _That man's still a bastard._ I tap the bench with one hand while flipping my phone around in the other. _I still feel horrible for smacking Saikawa-san though…_ Afterwards, Saikawa-san encouraged me to accept Obaa-san's offer, and once I gave verbal consent, placed Kotarou and I into a hotel to stay in, away from Uncle Saburo. All we had were a few possessions I scrambled to shove into bags. Clearing my thoughts of those memories, I think more about Obaa-san instead. Dinner the previous night had been…eventful. It began simple enough. I had read Uncle Saburo's text the previous day and just finished listening to a new voicemail from him. After remembering my first encounter with him I began to consider all that Saikawa-san did for us. _It'd be nice to let him relax and enjoy himself a bit._ He never ate or rested in front of us and was always standing at attention, so I'd hoped that Obaa-san would allow him to dine with us at least once. I mean, I could somewhat understand her position. As chairwoman, she needs to enforce her authority on the staff. _Ok, but-_

 _AHHHHH! Whatever._

I scratch my head frantically, mussing my hair before letting out a deep breath. _Regardless of what I think, Obaa-san's still in charge._ Picking up my phone again, I stare down at it as I contemplate what to do. _…Screw it._ I unlock the phone, look through my contacts, then press "call".

"..What Ryoko. This is my private line. Call Saikawa if you need a ride back."

"Hello Obaa-san. That's not it. I'm still at the zoo with Kotarou, I just…needed help."

"Are you hurt?"

"No! No.. I've been getting calls and messages. From Uncle Saburo."

* * *

Everything that happened after our conversation came to me in a blur. Once Saikawa-san picked us up from the zoo, we headed straight to Obaa-san's office. She had requested Usaida-san to tag along (in exchange for a bonus) to watch Kotarou in the Daycare Room while we got down to business. Saikawa-san retrieved the necessary documents from Uncle Saburo's home and brought it back for Obaa-san and I to stamp. Once that was done, Obaa-san gave Saikawa-san the forms to be taken back. I didn't have to meet him face-to-face at all during the affair. Everything else was irrelevant, and we soon left to go home to the manor. Dinner was pleasant that night, and with some of my stress gone, I was in a cheerful mood. There were many moments through-out the evening I felt like I'd die from laughter at Kotarou's innocent, yet hillarious actions. The next morning, I can't remember clearly what happened. Except for one moment.

* * *

It was after we'd finished eating the main course. Saikawa-san was clearing the table still, so I headed into the kitchen to grab the dessert.

"Ryoko-sama, you do not have to do that."

"I just wanted to help you out a little. That's okay with you, right?"

"..I'm touched by your consideration. Please allow me to embrace you affectionately with the accompanying maternal warmth of the chairman."

"E-eh?"

"A joke."

"oh…ok." Unsure of how to react to Saikawa-san's "joke", I decide to ignore it and finish my task instead.

Just as I settle back into my seat, Obaa-san pleasantly surprises me.

"Saikawa."

"Yes chairman?"

"Sit down."

I was just about to take a bite of mochi when she said those words. I put my spoon back down slowly and look at her.

"Yes chairman."

 _He never seems to be caught off-guard._ Saikawa sits down in the seat next to me swiftly, stiffly, but elegantly.

"Obaa-san?"

"What Ryoko"

I can't help but think _"why" and "Yesterday you.."_ , but I realize those aren't the right words.

"Thank you."

She glances at my face.

"Hmph"

* * *

 **Extra Side-Story**

 _"_ _Mum…MUM~~~…MUM!"_

 _"_ _What! Who wazzat..huh? Whaz's going on…"_

 _"_ _Wake up. I need to ask you something."_

 _"_ _Ok, give me a second." She scrubbed at her face with her hands, but didn't sit up. Although she might have been able to due to her tummy. Dad was out buying groceries, but since Mum was pregnant, he thought she should rest. Alright, what is it Ryoko?" I lie down next to her, then reach for the object and lift it over our heads._

 _"_ _I found this in the back of the closet while I was cleaning awhile ago." It was a photo album, a memento from my late grandfather. I had been looking over the photos before earmarking one of the pages, a reminder to ask my parents the next time they were home._

 _"_ _I forgot to ask you earlier, but who is this guy standing next to you? He looks like he's a lot older than you were at the time." She was silent for a bit, drinking in the picture._

 _"_ _Well, he's..someone important to me." It was an unexpectedly cryptic answer for my mum._

 _"_ _Does Dad know him?"_

 _"_ _He knows about him, but no. They never met."_

 _"_ _Oh…then is he a bad guy?" she laughed a bit nervously before placing one arm across her face, covering her eyes._

 _"_ _When I knew him, no..ugh..Later on though, my parents,gk, told me..we'd never, sniff, meet again..so I d-don't know Ryoko…U-um, sniff, let's, hah, not talk about him, kh, anymore, ok?" She was nearly sobbing at this point, and I didn't see the point in asking more when she obviously didn't want to talk about it._

 _It was my Uncle Saburo._

* * *

 **12/29/16: You all are probably going to hate me for this but...to be continued.**

 **(Sorry, but I wanted to give at least SOME kind of update on here). Also, has Usaida's name been changed in the manga now?**

 **12/30/16: TA-DA! I FINISHED THIS CHAPTER! FINALLY! It's been written a bit haphazardly since I'm putting the finishing touches on it at 3 am, but that's ok because the chapter is done! \\(^o^)/**


	8. Side Story (Hiatus Piece)

**Hello :p So…I've been really hesitant to continue this story. I was discouraged by some of the reviews that said I was delving into a harem, which I had been hoping to AVOID. I've been contemplating uprooting the whole story and starting over, but it's hard to delete this piece since I've spent lots of time and effort writing it. As I said before though, I'm very fickle and often write based on my whims. The fact of the matter is that if I want to continue, I think I may HAVE to start over. I know many of you have been patient, and I am so grateful and appreciative in your time and faith. I write this chapter in gratitude of you readers, and I apologize since I KNOW it's not good enough to be posted here, but I felt awful not updating anything for so long. I will not ask you to continue to wait for me or this piece because that is unfair. I myself do not know when I will continue it (although I promise that I will unless I expressly say that I am ending it.) I do hope though that if you have time and remember this story, you will read it again and enjoy it as much as you initially did or more so each time you do. If I do end up completely re-writing the piece, I may end up writing it as a separate document as a reboot and will inform you of this change later. Thank you.**

 **Edit: Sorry, when I say discouraged, I meant about myself, not the reviews. I welcome criticisms as much as compliments because I previously asked for them in previous chapters.**

 _This was inspired by (but does not follow) the dream Usaida has in a recent chapter where the characters ages are all switched. I had it where Ryoko dreams of a possible future instead. It's basically a fluff piece to help me stretch my writing fingers again._

* * *

The tree outside my window blooms with a multitude of peach-colored plum blossoms that are dotted with late-blooming buds in between the branches. A bench with velvet padding across the top has been placed underneath it for Ryoko to sit on as she waits. Her lacey veil has been drawn back to allow her to see the blossoms more clearly. Raising a gloved arm, she pushes the window out slightly, reaching her other hand out to try and catch some of the falling petals from the tree.

"Ryoko-chan, be careful! What if you soil your dress or gloves with dirt from the window?" Yuki-chan's worried tone and nervous fretting would have seemed endearing if she hadn't been clucking and tittering over everything I touched or did since we finished my bridal preparations.

"Pfftt~. Don't worry Yuki-chan. I just wanted some fresh air before the ceremony. I didn't realize how long it would take for everyone to arrive at the chapel."

"I'd advise you to stop blowing any more of those 'raspberries' with your mouth unless you'd like to redo the make-up session we finished only two hours ago." Biting the inside of my cheek, I stare down Inomata-san for a while before conceding defeat. I fold my hands in my lap and let Yuki-chan close the window for me. Inomata-san also walks over and adjusts my veil to be positioned around my hair more naturally while I offer her a small smile to show that I was only teasing, and she returns it with a smile of her own.

"There's the beautiful bride! Oh my gosh! Don't move from there! That gaze, that posture- it's a perfect photo opportunity!" Katsu-san, my old babysitter, starts snapping photos using her digital camera as my friends and I chuckle over her dramatic posing as she looks for the best angle.

Obaa-san and Kotarou were already downstairs greeting the guests as they arrive at the chapel, only briefly coming upstairs to peek in the room earlier when I was still getting ready. I was hoping to snag a picture with Kotarou later in the day since he was wearing the new tuxedo Obaa-san had gotten him for my wedding day. I also promised Kirin-chan that I would take a picture with all of the kids that had attended Gakuen Academy's daycare at the end of the ceremony since they were going to prepare for the following day's exams and wouldn't be able to attend the reception. I had hoped that Midori would at least be able to attend and keep Kotarou company during the party. She politely declined before pouting to me over the phone two months ago that she was getting ready for her middle school entrance exams, so she'd be leaving early as well. Obaa-san had only let Kotarou stay for the reception after making sure that he studied every night for the whole week before the day of the wedding, and was still somewhat reluctant to let him attend it. But it's my wedding day, and even if she won't say it, I know she's trying to look out for me by letting us stay together as long as possible. I looked out at the plum blossoms again, ignoring the shutter noises that were coming from Katsu-san's camera.

 _How did all the time pass by?_

"Rii-chan, we need to touch up your blush. It's starting to fade slightly." I start to pout at Yuki-chan, unwilling at having to sit in front of the mirror for another thirty minutes. The foundation already felt somewhat cakey and uncomfortable since I didn't usually wear make-up.

"But the people in the chapel won't see my face until afterwards anyway. I'm wearing a veil!"

Inomata-san, as usual, comes to Yuki-san's aid. Placing her finger against her cheek, she gave me her signature pointed look as she said

"You won't have time to fix it after the ceremony. You won't care that your future husband and everyone else will see you when the make-up fades?"

"...That's not fair. You know that I'm already nervous about how I look right now anyways..."

"Tough luck. It's traditional for the bride to put on make-up in order to better accentuate their facial features and soften their bone structure. You hardly have much of it on anyways."

"You're just trying to make yourself sound more fancy and smart to convince me that you're right!" She shrugs her shoulders before approaching the window and reaching out her hand, gesturing for me to stand up.

"Maybe. But I am right."

As I walked down the aisle, thinking about my approaching future happiness, I no longer worry about whether I would trip on my dress or that I have no one to walk me down the aisle, I feel beautiful. I no longer lament over the fact that my parents couldn't be here, for I already know that they are watching over me from far away. I no longer feel upset that my Uncle Saburou refused to acknowledge me and Kotarou, yet had the audacity to ask for an invitation to my wedding. It was his loss anyway. My brain let go of all these past worries as I instead choose to focus on my present and future. The sight of Kotarou in his fitted suit was heartwarming. He was becoming so handsome, and I worried over the many girls that have started to take notice of him, pitying them because all he thinks about outside of school is caring for the school rooster and his old pet chick, Pii-chan. I look over at Obaa-san, too old to stand without a cane now, smiling at me from the pews, a sight so rare that I'm sure it will be etched into my brain even as I breathe my dying breath. Then I stare at the groom, my groom… _my husband_ , waiting for me at the front of the church. As I begin to climb the steps towards the altar, a large hand reaches down to offer me assistance. I allow myself a small smile as I accept the help, comforted that no one but him and possibly the priest will be able to see me as I do so. Obaa-san made it clear that I was to look elegant and proper at all times, and that smiling before I said my vows would be somehow "inappropriate".

When we had first started rehearsing for the ceremony two days earlier, I was smiling at Kotarou, pretending he was the groom since the actual person was too busy working that afternoon. Kotarou reached out for my hand in the same way this person does today, but at the rehearsal, after smiling towards him, I tripped on the steps and had to reach for his other hand to catch myself. Obaa-san leaped up towards the altar, and looked as if she might strike me across the face.

"Do you want others to think you're some fool, too clumsy to attend her own wedding? Or worse, cooking up shenanigans with that boy when you're supposed to be taking your holy vows?! Don't smile!" The fear of facing God would have been less frightening than having to face her at dinner that night.

Regardless of the fact that I smiled at him, I make it up the steps to the pew without incident. He continues to firmly hold unto my hand until I climb all the steps and finish positioning myself across from him before reluctantly releasing my arm so that we could face the priest. As the priest began the same sermon that he had given during our rehearsals of how precious marriage is, and other such things, I sneak a glance towards my right side, hoping to catch a better glimpse at his face, still in awe over how handsome he looks, and that this was really happening. To my surprise, _he_ is also staring at _me_ , his piercing gaze causing me to blush from the unrestrained adoration in his eyes. As I look away and try to return my focus to the priest, I feel him reach over and squeeze my hand. From behind me, I can hear Obaa-san let out a restrained "Hmph!", and further back, I hear high-pitched giggles and deep chuckles echoing up from the pews. I feebly try to remove my hand from his grip, but he holds on firmly. Although he usually tried to keep any show of public affection minimal while we were dating, here he was, brazenly holding hands in front of all our friends and family! I shiver in fear of their anticipatory scolding I'd get from Obaa-san at the reception, but still couldn't help from squeezing his hand back.

 _..I can't really say that I want to let go anyways._

"Now then, if you would be so kind as to recite your vows? We will start with the bride." We turn to face one another, our hands still interlaced from when the priest had first started his sermon. Using his free hand, he lifts the veil, and I can feel my face begin to get warm as I finally obtain an unobscured view of his face. We hadn't given our vows before, so I hadn't really been able to prepare aside from rehearsing it in my head and in front of the mirror. I open my mouth to begin, but then someone, either Katsu-san or Aoi-kun probably, lets out a loud wolf-whistle. My blush deepens, but he gives my hand a reassuring squeeze as encouragement to continue. Taking in a deep breath, I try again.

"I-In these past months, and even really, these past years, I have come to the realization that I need you. Before we met, I felt broken. My parents had passed away when I was still in middle school, and I wondered how Kotarou and I would be able to survive without our parents to help guide us. I was fortunate enough to be taken in by Obaa-, no, sorry, Morinomiya-san. Through her goodwill and charity, we were able to build another family at the Gakuen Academy. We were able to not only survive, but thrive in a community and environment that has and continues to support us. It was also due to Morinomiya-san's actions and my connections to the community at Gakuen that I was able to meet you. I was clumsy, ignorant, and unaware of how important you would become to me. You continued to stay by me, despite the long wait you had to endure before we could finally get to this point. I want to love you and be loved by you as the person most cherished in your life...Please accept this vow and let me be your bride." I pause at the end of my speech, trying to gauge his response when suddenly cheers abrupt from behind me as all our old friends stand up to clap and scream encouragements. I can't help but chuckle as I see the frustrated glare from Obaa-san and the bewildering look on the priest's face at how rambunctious the attendees are. Still, as I glance at _his_ face across from me, my stomach undergoes a flip-flopping sensation as I try to understand the blank expression on his face. Looking for some sign that he heard me, I notice the small upturn of his lips at the corner of his mouth. _It's not a no, but it can't really count as a yes..._ He gives a meaningful look out towards the crowd, who immediately die down from this. All except for Aoi-kun, still hooting and hollering congratulations. Obaa-san finally shoots him a withering look, and after some awkward coughing, he sits back down in the pews before receiving a silent beating by the rest of our friends. Now that the church is quiet again, h _e_ starts to speak, and a sudden drumming noise thunders in my ear as I feel my pulse start to pick up in anticipation of his words. Just as he's about to speak-

I feel a hand smack my forehead.

"Nee-cha, wake up! Wake up!"

"Up!Up!Up!"

"Abu!" Another sharp slap to my temple makes me sit up, and I look around the Daycare Room, eyes swimming from the sudden motion.

"Ung." Kotarou places his outstretched arms in front of me to protect me from being hit again by Kirn-chan or Taka-chan.

"Nee-cha, you were sweeping wike Usaida. Ish not good to be wike him, Mommy said so." I vigorously rub at my face before peeking between my fingers to confirm that the children were still, well, children, and that I really was still wearing my high school uniform. The toddlers continued to watch me expectantly, so I let out a deep breath and ruffle my hair to chase away anything I felt leftover from the dream.

"You're right Kirin-chan. I shouldn't be sleeping in the Daycare Room. After all, my job is to take care of you guys." I try to give them a reassuring smile despite still feeling disoriented, and they return it with their own smiles. Seemingly content that they had done a job well done, Taka and Kirin take hold of Kotarou's hands and drag him and the other toddlers to the far side of the room, near the play kitchen. Midori continues to sit beside me, faithfully waiting for Usaida-san to return from his errand.

"Abu!" She reaches a hand out to pat my knee as if to reassure me that everything is fine. I reach my own hand out to catch her shaking fist before gently enveloping her tiny fingers in my palm. Moving my other arm towards her face, I use my forefinger to poke the center of her temple, causing her to pout.

 _I guess it really was a dream…It's kind of embarassing to imagine myself getting married though, especially to him._

"I must really reallllyyy be tired to have imagined getting married to _him_ already." _We only just started dating..._ Letting go of her hands, Midori crawls away in protest of my poking, and I start to stretch my body in an effort to feel more awake, reaching my arms over my head.

 _It was just a dream._

I take in a deep breath and stretch my arms up even higher, then exhale as I release the tension. Just as I'm about to let my arms drop down to fall at my sides, a different pair of hands grab them, and a familiar voice whispers right into my ear.

"I'm not sure who you had in mind, but if it's a proposal you want, I could offer you one right now." Although initially startled, I quickly laugh as I turn around, expecting _him_ to say "Just Kidding" due to how ridiculous his words seemed. The kids don't seem to notice his arrival since they're too focused on their game, so only I am alerted to his presence. To my surprise, when I turn to face him, his face looks completely serious, his eyes intense and focused on gauging my reaction. My mouth opens and closes.

 _I think he was joking, but...should I answer honestly anyways?_

I stare back at him, nervous and even a little afraid that I may not answer him in the right way. His face softens at my confused look, and he releases my arms, sliding one hand up to grasp mine. Slowly, I lower my arms, still wary if the possibility that he may still be waiting for me to respond. When he continues to just gently stare at me, holding onto my hand, I let myself relax and smile at him, the tension dissipating around me.

Then he closes his eyes and presses a kiss against my temple.

It's ok, I can wait." He straightens himself back up again, glancing around the room a bit to be sure no one else had seen us before walking out the entrance. As he rounds the corner, he has the audacity to smirk at me before disappearing completely. It seemed that he was enjoyed leaving me confused and frustrated over his surprisingly sweet gesture and teasing. Midori, conveniently finished with her pouting, strode back over to me and placed herself in my lap as she attempted to grasp my attention. Suddenly, it dawns on me what just happened, and I begin to squeeze the poor child tightly in an attempt to try (and fail) at calming my nerves as my head explodes, specifically erupting from the spot where he had kissed me. Once my brain had officially finished frying and turning into goop, I look out the window towards the far-off trees that were just beginning to have plum blossoms appear.

"Midori-chan, do yourself a favor. Don't EVER get start dating or get married."

"Abu." With that advice firmly stated, I let myself fall back unto the Daycare floor as Midori crawls all over me in her haste to escape my death grip. I continue to lie there even as Kotarou and the others walk over, hoping to wake up and realize this had all just been a dream.

* * *

 **Yeah, this is cheesy, but I felt bad making you all wait, and I needed to stretch these writing fingers anyway. I thought about writing a different piece where the toddlers grow up, but since I really like that idea, I want to write it more eloquently and be more thoughtful before putting it online. Also, I contemplated having Saikawa walk her down the aisle in this piece, but I already said I would make it open to all the male characters having a possible chance at a relationship with Ryoko (since I hadn't decided on one person when I began writing this) so I didn't put him in it. Besides, Ryoko doesn't need no man! She's an independent woman!**


End file.
